Rome
by MaxRamBerna
Summary: What happens when the Flock goes to Rome? No Wings. Fax. Lame Summary. I don't know about the story.  Something went wrong I had to do it all over again . First Fanfic. Feel free to Criticize.
1. Somerhalder, Weasley Twins, and Stalkers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and its characters. I also don't own Ian Somerhalder and Fred and George Weasley. I wish I did, 'cause that would be totally awesome.**

Maximum Ride's POV

"Hurry up will ya?" I shouted through the loud engine of the private jet. I glanced at my watch to see that Nudge and Angel are exactly an hour late. Again.

Nudge(her real name is Monique Kingsley, but we never call her that) and Angel **Jones**. They are my two kinda trusted best friends who are like daughters to me. They're sisters… but they aren't related to each other. Angel's parents decided to adopt Nudge since her parents were dead. It's sad, really. But Nudge says that she likes it with the **Martinez** household. Yes, I said Jones earlier. We're getting to that part. Just wait, okay? They are really close to each other despite their differences… I mean, Nudge. She's caramel tanned(she's Jamaican. No she does not have an accent. Not all Jamaican's have an accent). Matching that is her big brown eyes. She's 14.

Trust me when I say she's a chatterbox. She'll literally talk your ear off. She's funny, sarcastic, and boyish. She likes to wear baggy jeans("No. No skinny jeans please." That was what she said when Fang said he was taking them to the mall and Angel said that the new skinny jeans were out), guy shirts, and sneakers(right now, she's wearing a yellow plaid shirt but it was unbuttoned so you could see the black tank top that she was wearing inside. She was wearing a pair of her favorite converse[they were rainbow colored]). She kind of reminds me Kristen Stewart. But Nudge NEVER wears a dress or anything with a skirt. She also detests anything pink. Nudge is very athletic and her main sport is skateboarding. Which developed her habit of hanging out with guys. That doesn't mean she's not interested in guys though. she is. Trust me, I would know.

Angel on the other hand, she's another story. She's the youngest in her family. She has blonde angelic hair that frame her face. She has blue eyes which are pretty manipulative. She's only 11. The saying "Don't judge a book by book by its cover", really applies to her. On the outside she looks like an Angel, but she's really not. I mean, yeah, she can be really sweet, but she can also be really evil. She can read diaries without you knowing(I just found out cause I caught her one night.), she'll lie to you(she may be 11… but she can do that), she's quite manipulative (I don't even know how she does it… I think it's the Bambi-eyes), and lots more. I am pretty much the only one who can crack her… she can't pull off anything against me. Especially lying. She may be a good liar, but I could defeat her.

Anyway, she's also quiet. She usually is. She thinks a lot to herself and spends her time reading books and shopping. She usually wears pink, skirts, and blouses. She's even wearing pink underwear(unbelievable? Yeah well believe it). I don't let her wear heels since she's still 11. but I do let her wear sandals. Right now, she is wearing a pink cashmere sweater with a cream white dress that reaches till her knees and some baby pink doll shoes. She is very girly. Very very girly. She knows when's the new fashion line, the new trend, etc.

So, the thing is. Even though they're both so young, they do the "fashionably late" thing. They're ALWAYS 1 hour late for everything. Usually just Angel, but somehow she is able to drag Nudge with her.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot as I (impatiently) waited for them to drag their bags to the jet. I eventually gave up, dropping my arms to my sides and rolling my eyes, and decided to just wait inside.

But as I stepped inside, I bumped onto a hard wall. Funny, I don't remember that being there. I looked up to see that it was actually Fang. "Will, you not do that?" I asked him. "Do what?" he asked me. "Sneak up behind me" I passed him and decided to walk over to my assigned seat. And just bury my whole face into my hands.

Okay, review. Fang is actually Nicholas Jones. We call him Fang because it fits him. When you see him up close, you could actually see that he had fangs. They weren't sharp, but still. Anyway, he is the son of none other than George Jones. Who the hell is he? Well, he is one of the richest men in Wyckoff, New Jersey. And yes, he owns this private jet.

Fang's 16, like me. He has black, onyx eyes(that look violet under bright light) and olive-toned skin. He always wears black and he rarely smiles(but he smiles around me. And trust me, his smile can brighten up a funeral). But he isn't Emo. Call him Emo, and you'll get on his bad side.

But even though he's super-freaking-millionaire rich, he's also trying to be just a normal 16-year-old. He loves to watch TV, he enjoys hanging out with friends, and he hates studying. He doesn't really travel often, unlike his dad. But today, we are going to Rome.

I dare you to ask why?

Imaginary audience in my head: Why?

Angel did the Bambi-eyes. Gosh, he is such a softie. I hate him for that. But yeah, she manipulated him. I wish he can be more like me sometimes when it comes to these things. Which is why they always ask Fang when it comes to these things, they all know I would say no.

I looked up from my seat to see that Angel and Nudge finally entered the plane and that Fang was already closing the door. Both of them sat near the seats to Gazzy(his real name is Gasman Martinez. We call him Gazzy for a reason untold. Actually there is a reason but I guarantee you that you do not want to know why) and Iggy (whose real name is James Martinez). Gazzy and Iggy are Angel's Brothers.

And from my seat I could see that they were playing some poker. Totally normal? Not really.

Iggy is also 16 but he can be really immature. He likes to joke around and usually makes perverted jokes. But only around me and Fang. Swear to God, if he says one perverted joke around the kids I will kill him. And yes, I've already told him that. You should've seen his face.

Anyway, just to give a picture, Iggy is strawberry blonde, pale, with pale blue eyes to match, and he's really tall. He's the tallest from any of us. He likes to cook and is a really great cook at that. His cookies are like heaven to me. Literally. His name is Iggy for a reason. You see, he likes to blow up bombs. I am not kidding. This kid is a genius who once created a bomb out of some chlorine, paperclips, cardboard, and a remote. He usually gets in trouble for it but when I saw it the first time, I was in awe. And then Fang told me something that made me both pity and adore Iggy even more…. Fang told me he was blind. Which explains the pale blue eyes. But trust me when I say that even though he's blind. He could see right through anyone. He knows when you're lying, or scared, or something's wrong. And he is just amazing.

Gazzy on the other hand, is also blonde. Actually he is Angel's twin. No really. But you wouldn't know because they are totally different from each other. But they really do look alike, just give Gazzy a wig and voila. He doesn't do much, I mean he also loves to blow up stuff just like Iggy. They're like Fred and George Weasley. Except they're not British and they don't have wands. But Gazzy is usually the one to lighten the mood. He always makes me laugh and I love him for that.

I didn't know that I was staring at Iggy and Gazzy until Iggy snapped me out of my zoning-out and said, "Max? Are you okay?". I smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled back and went back to playing poker.

Imaginary audience in my head: Wait, I thought Iggy was blind. How in the world is her playing poker?

I'm sorry but even that… I don't know the answer to. Even though he's blind he could win against any of us. Believe it or not, it's true.

I snapped back into reality when Angel and Nudge were freaking out over some cute guy named "Ian Somerhalder" on Tv. "What is with them?" I asked as Fang sat across me. "I don't even know, I just heard the words. Ian Somerhalder, Might, Shooting, and Rome." Fang answered. That was possible the longest sentence he's said in a while. Huh. It's been long since we've been able to talk just ourselves.

I looked at Fang who was typing on his laptop. Probably preparing a blog entrée since there is no way in hell he could blog from a plane, could he? I was about to ask him when suddenly I heard an explosion. Alarms on the plane started beeping like crazy.

Well, Shit.

Fang hurriedly stood up and took and fire extinguisher from a wall and started extinguishing the fire that Iggy and Gazzy created. I sighed stood up from my seat with my arms crossed and walked over to their table. As soon as the fire, was gone. Fang stepped aside to let me do my job. "What is it this time?" I asked them keeping my voice calm. "One of Nudge's hair pins, some lighter gas, and my iPod's charger." Iggy said quickly. "But nothing was damaged…. That much. And We're still alive so that's definitely a plus." He added. I held out my hand, "Hand over anything that you think will make a bomb." They looked at me unbelievingly, "Now." I added. Iggy rolled his unseeing eyes and handed over his torn apart lighter, his matches, his watch, his iPod and it's deck, and some of his bracelets which turned out to be wires. Gazzy gave me his watch, some wires, a small box of matches, some screws, and a piece of Razor. I put it all in my coat's pocket. They both hung their heads in shame. "Nobody hurt…" Iggy said softly, apparently still disappointed of the actions that I had just taken. "I don't give a damn that nobody got hurt during this one." I shouted and they both flinched. "What if somebody did, Iggy? What if the bomb had bigger results than expected and blew off half of the plane? Would you be able to say that?" I paused, waiting for him to answer. He didn't he just kept his head down as if the color of his pants were suddenly interesting. "Iggy, can't you grow up? Why can't you be responsible? I may not be that responsible, considering that I didn't fully inspect your pockets, but you should've known better than to create an explosion inside a plane." I ran a hand through my hair. "Honestly, what am I going to do with the both of you?". "Max, we're sorry." Gazzy said in his totally sorry voice. "It's too late for that now. Just—just clean it up" I dismissed them as I went back to my seat.

Okay, you're probably asking why am I like that to them. Here's the deal. Even though me and Fang are just sixteen… we are the parents of these kids.

No, we didn't have—we didn't—we didn't "do it"(oh, you guys know what I mean). Fang just decided to adopt these kids. Mr. & Mrs. Martinez died in a car crash. Fang decided to adopt them since Mr. & Mrs. Martinez worked in the Jones household. Ever since then Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, & Iggy officially took the last name "Jones". Fang's dad wanted nothing to do with them, but he did support Fang with money to help them. And even if were aren't blood related we treat each other as family. And since Fang was rich, he bought them a boarding house near the beach back in L.A. Fang lives in his Mansion in New Jersey and I lived in a normal sized house which is also in New Jersey.

"What?" Fang snapped me back into reality "Can't handle the stress?" I realized that I was absently rubbing my temples with my index and middle finger so I dropped my hands. "Fang, I'm just sixteen. When I was a kid all I imagined at the age of sixteen was that I was still studying but I was already driving a totally awesome car and that I'd have a boyfriend. I'd never thought I would be a mom." I told him. "Well, you are still studying and you do have a totally awesome car. I just don't know about that boyfriend though" he replied. I smiled.

The question is and always will be, "How did Fang get me to be the mom?". Well, I owe him. He pretty much saved me from speeding car just a few years ago. And apparently this is the only way I could repay him, being the mom of the kids he adopted. I also did it since I couldn't help but say yes to him. We've been best friends ever since we were six. We met in the neighborhood. I was new in town and there he was. We became friends. Best friends. And practically family. We're staying that way, in case you're wondering. I mean. I have thought about it once in a while. You know, being in a relationship. But I—I don't know anymore. What if—What if it ruins us? I'm not going to take that risk.

We have a closeness that we only have. We're close with the family, yes. But when it comes to me and Fang, there's so much history between us. He may be quiet and he may not smile much, but he's always able to let go of the when it's just us. He laughs and talk when he's around me and I like that. It's like he's saying that he trusts me. I trust him too. I think I've told him EVERY secret I've had.

"Max?" it seemed as if he was calling me for the 5th time. "Sorry" I smiled, "how long was I out?". He looked at his watch, "For about 2 minutes. Don't worry, it's fine. I just get worried… it's better to talk to someone than talk to your own mind because that might make you insane." He smirked. "Are you implying that I've gone mad?" I asked him, playing along with the conversation. He shrugged, "You said it. Not me". He smiled and leaned back. I pretended to be hurt. And he just laughed softly, "Don't worry… all the best people are." I smiled. His smile faded into a thin line and I did the same. His smile was contagious, honestly. If he smiled, I would smile too. For no reason.

"Drinks?" A flight stewardess passed by with her cart. "Uh yeah, sure. You got some Snapple in there?" Fang asked. The lady smiled and nodded, "And you, Miss?". "Uhm, Coffee. Coffee definitely sounds nice right now" I gave her a smile. She took a bottle from her cart and handed it over to Fang while she started making my coffee. I watched Fang drink his Snapple as I waited for my coffee. "Do you want some?" he asked me when he noticed. "No" I shook my head. "Then why are you staring at me like a creepy stalker?" Fang asked, "If you stare too much I might start thinking that you actually love me". I smiled and shook my head. The lady placed the coffee on the table, "Thank you". And she left.

I took a sip from my coffee. "I do not love you". He faked hurt, "Oh the rejection". And I laughed.

He always knew how to make me laugh. We had the same kind of humor so that's nice. We had loads in common but we do disagree on a lot of things too. But I like having something to disagree at since it's fun to argue with him. I believe that when two people have too much in common with each other, no friendship will be created. No other relationship will be created either. So yeah, I don't believe in that soulmate crap.

"Max?"

"What?" I went back to reality. "Is there something wrong? You seem to be zoning out a lot today" he asked in a concerned tone. "Uh, no. I'm fine… Just—thinking" I said, taking another sip of my coffee. "About what?" he asked. "Well… us. And the kids. And my life. And pretty much everything". "Why?" he asked, I hate how Fang can be annoying at times. He asks a lot of questions, and I hate that. "I don't really know…." I shook my head. He shrugged, leant back and had a sudden interest for the view outside the window. I sighed and realized I ran out of coffee.

Where the heck did all my coffee go? From what I remember I only had two sips.

Huh. Weird.


	2. Sleepy Asses, Orgasms, & Car Texting

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 6 kids who are 2% mutant. 'Cause if I did. I would be freaking rich and using a better laptop than what I'm using now. I also don't own Hardees & Ben & Jerry's. If I did then I would totally be gluttonizing right now than writing fanfics... so yeah._**

**_A/N: If you see something that's bold and italic... it's Max's thoughts. Or the POV's thoughts... Just saying._**

Maximum Ride's POV

I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

I groaned.

"Max, wake up. We're here." A voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes, "Fang?". He gave me a small smile. "We're here, so wake up, sleepy ass" he told me. I hit him playfully, "Sure, says the guy who woke up 11:00am when he knew very well that the flight was scheduled 11:30am". 'Touche" he said as he helped me up. I giggled (Giggled? I must still be sleepy. Yeah that's definitely it) and stretched for a bit while I followed Fang to get the luggage. "Where're the kids?" I asked him. "They went ahead to the food court trying to decide what to eat" he replied, taking his bag and Gazzy's and Nudge's. I took mine and Iggy's. I told the kids to pack light to they each had only one bag. But the thing was… there were five bags left. And they were all pink. Me and Fang looked at each other, "Angel". Honestly, that kid can be such a pain in the ass. This is so not light. But I love her anyway.

"You take two and I take three" Fang said. "No way, you'll be one bag heavier. Let me take three." I said. He glared at me and I glared back. He sighed and took two pink bags, "Fine. If that's what you want". And then he walked away. I rolled my eyes and took the three bags and swung one of them over my shoulder.

The kids decided on ordering Hardees. And thank goodness for that because I am STARVED. I didn't even know that Italy had Hardees.

Fang was always the one who ordered from Hardees so I pretty much don't know what the heck I'm eating right now. But you know what? I don't really care. I moaned once more as I took another bite of my burger, "This is so good".

Iggy snickered. "What?" I asked irritated. He leaned closer to me. "I'm sorry but it kind of sounds like you're having an orgasm" he whispered to my ear. I swallowed the food in my mouth before hitting him in the arm at least five times while he just kept laughing.. "You sexist pig! Ugh. Why am I even friends with you?" I said, retreating back to my burger. He turned his head to my direction, and with a curious look on his face, "We're friends?".

"Yes, considering that I've already put up with all your jokes and bombs and your craziness, I think we've come to that point. Also, you may be a pain in the ass, but you're possibly the best brother or friend anyone could have." I said, remembering the time that I went at the LA boarding house(because Fang was in Spain with his dad, visiting his mom) and I was really stressed that day because of school, but Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy didn't know, because I usually just hide my feelings, and they just suddenly decided that playing a prank on that day would be fun. I ended up sitting on shore, crying, with a towel on my lap to wipe off the cream that was on my face. Also feeling guilty because I might've scared the kids since I took out all my anger at them and just stormed off like that. Iggy was just suddenly there behind me saying, "Are you okay?". "Do I look okay?" I replied wiping off some tears and some cream on the way. "It was just a prank." He said, sitting beside me. I don't know why, but I leaned on his shoulder. "I know. But I had a really bad day. And coming home to that is not the best way to lighten up my mood." I said softly. Iggy put his arm around me, "Well, whenever I'm having a bad day and the kids prank me… All I do is clean myself up, walk to the fridge and get a big bucket of Ben & Jerry's Cookies & Cream and eat it with a spoon until I feel totally gluttonized". At the same time, he brought out two spoons and a whole bucket of ice cream. And then I laughed. We talked all night at that shore while eating some Ice Cream and I could say that that was the best thing anyone can do for me.

"I thought you only treated me as your son…" he said, as I snapped back to reality. "Iggy, no matter what will happen. You will never be my son. You may be my responsibility but you will never be my son. You'll always be my friend or my brother" I said, biting on my burger again. Suddenly out of nowhere, Iggy hugged me sideways. "What's all this?" I asked him. "It's for finally saying that you love me." he said "Okay, maybe not LOVE me but as a family. And I love you too".

Imaginary audience in my head: Awww 3

Okay, yes. Iggy is a pain in the ass and is such a sexist pig. But there are moments like these when I forget all that. I just wish it happened everyday.

"Okay, enough hugging. I need my burger." I said. He let go and laughed. And soon everyone at the table was laughing. "You're such a moment ruiner" Iggy said. And we all just laughed again.

Everyone finished their food but we didn't leave yet. I don't know why but we always do this. After we eat we hang around for a few more minutes talking about random things. So yeah, we just talked and talked.

"Do we get our own rooms?" Angel asked, excited. "I'm sorry. But no. I don't trust Iggy and Gazzy with their own rooms. Thank you very much" I answered. Everyone groaned, except for Fang. "I'm sorry guys. I only booked us two king suites so there is no changing that." _**Unless Fang gives out more money **_"And so, I separated us into two groups. Room 1 is for Me, Gazzy, & Nudge. And room 2 is for Fang, Angel, & Iggy." I finalized. "What? Can't it just be Girl's room and boy's room?" Angel asked. "Nope" I shook my head "I've made my decision". "I take my I love you back" Iggy said. I rolled my eyes.

Fang checked his watch, "Well we better go it's getting late". "Are you sure that's Italian time?" I asked him. "Yes, I changed it before boarding on the plane" he replied, standing up. We went out to the busy streets of Italy and just felt the cold weather give us frostbite. It was a cold December night here. People were walking buy in pairs and those small smart cars were passing by. Fang called up a taxi while I tried my best to keep myself warmer. Finally, he managed to get one to stop.

Fang rode in the passenger seat while the four of us squeezed at the back. I was sitting at the left window side so the order was Me, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, & Nudge. I don't really know how I lost the argument to sit at the passenger seat.

Thankfully the taxi driver speaks English. Fang told him to bring us to the train station. He(Fang) explained to me that from the train station we go to Rome and then get another taxi to our hotel.

This is going to be such a long journey.

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate against my hip. I took out my phone to see that I had a message… from Fang. I opened the message and this is what it said:

**Max. I'm bored. Talk to me. **

I rolled my eyes and hit reply:

**Uhm, Fang. In case you haven't noticed… we're in the same car. Why the heck are you texting me from the passenger seat? **

I sent the—you know what? To make it simpler… here's how it went. (a/n:M stands for Max and F stands for Fang) 

**F: I told you. I am bored. I will do anything to keep me entertained.**

**M: Why are you so weird?**

**F: Because I grew up with you. DUH.**

**M: "DUH"? Since when did you use that kind language.**

**F: I should really stop hanging around with Angel & Nudge so much.**

**M: Yeah. You should.**

**F: …**

It took me a while to think of something to text back.

**M: So how exactly do you know what to do?**

**F: What exactly do you mean?**

**M: The fact that we need to go to the train station and take another taxi to our hotel.**

**F: Oh, I've been here before in Italy.**

**M: Wait, what?**

**F: My parents took me here when I was 5. I still remember everything that my dad told me.**

**M: How come you never told me this?**

**F: Because I never thought of it as "important".**

**M: It is. I mean your parents were still together then.**

**F: Yeah. A year after that was when they had a divorce.**

**M: And now your mom lives in Spain.**

**F: I know. She's my mom, remember?**

I think I offended him a bit. I hate it when I do this.

**M: …**

**F: Do you ever think in the future, if you ever get married, do you think it would last?**

When I read that one, I didn't know what to say.

**M: I don't even know. Uhm… yeah. I guess. Not all marriages end in disaster, you know?**

**F: You're probably, right.**

**M: Have you ever wondered what your future would be like?**

**F: Many times. I don't know why but I always wanted to be a pilot someday.**

**M: That sounds nice. Oh wait, we're here. We should stop now. Iggy just peeked over my shoulder and is probably thinking of some funny joke about you & me since we're texting each other even though we're in the same car.**

**F: =)) Yeah, I think we should. Talk to you later on the train?**

**M: Sure, why not?**

I put my phone my phone back in my pocket and opened the car door with a smile on my face. "Are you sure you haven't gone mad yet?" Iggy asked me, noticing the smile on my face. "Haha, very funny. No I have not." I answered.

That's the second time someone's implied that on me. Do I SEEM mad to you guys?


	3. Coffee Girls, Naruto, & Twilight

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Max or any other members of the flock. I also don't Naruto, Twilight, The tourist, or Easy A. Sadly. If I did, I would be the queen of awesome._**

**(a/n: So, I just found out that the main airport in italy is already in Rome. So in real life you don't really need to take a train. But can we just pretend that we need. This is happening like 8:00 pm, okay? Also the train is like the one from "The Tourist")**

Maximum Ride's POV

I honestly have never been on a train before. I mean, Fang's always talking about how nice it is and I have been refusing to believe it. I mean, a train is just another small cramped up space. And Fang knows how I hate small spaces. He knows that from experience. He and Iggy were fooling around during truth or dare. They asked me what was my greatest fear and I told them small spaces but they didn't believe me. They shoved me into a closet as a joke. And I just pounded on the door, over and over again. In the end, I gave up, tears streaming down my cheeks and just sat near the wall. Fang finally opened the door and I just immediately hugged Fang tightly when I got out. Pulled away and then punched him and Iggy in the face. That was their first broken noses, thank you very much.

But this is actually better than I expected. Here I am watching the moon and the stars travel with us, waiting for Fang to get us some coffee. Who knew they sold coffee in trains? And we were passing by the sea which ALWAYS looks pretty under moonlight. The sea never seems to be unpretty anyway.

The smell of coffee filled the air as I heard the compartment door open. I looked to the door. Fang is finally back. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Yey, coffee.

The kids were in the other compartment. They DEMANDED it. There's actually a Extra Large compartment that can fit like 10 people in it. But they wanted it that way, I gave them the chance since I took away their chances of having their own rooms. But of course at first I didn't want it because something bad might happen.

It took Fang a while before he can finally convince me that both the kids and the train will be okay if I left Iggy and Gazzy in the same compartment. I just hope they're not causing too much trouble.

"This is nice" I told Fang once he was sitting across me. "And yet you always refused to ride the train in San Francisco." He sipped his coffee. I gave him a look, "I guess I change my mind then". I sipped my coffee, "What time do we arrive Rome?". "11:00 pm" he simply said. "Three hours? The kids will be too tired and hungry. And you know how they get when they're too tired and hungry." I snapped. "Relax. They also serve dinner here. And the dinner is actually pretty good. So please, relax." He said, raising his hands in front of me.

I leaned back in my seat and drank my coffee. Crossed my arms, frowned and just looked outside the window. "You shouldn't really frown that much" Fang said. I felt my eyebrows rise and then furrow at the statement. Both his hands reached up to my face and the corner of my lips were suddenly pushed into a smile by his thumbs. He couldn't help but laugh, "That's better". I pushed his hands away, "Hey". I massaged my cheeks because it kind of hurt, "What was that for?". He was still chuckling. It took a while before he stopped, looked at me, his eyes still laughing, and leaned forward with his arms crossed, "Well I did that because you look even more beautiful when you smile".

I felt my cheeks heat up and I tried to keep up a poker face. But my lips decided to deceive me and my lips slowly curved into a smile. Fang smiled with me and he leaned back against his chair, satisfied that his way of making me smile always works.

Suddenly, I saw a flash and heard a soft click. I looked to the direction, it was Nudge. "Well darn, this camera." She clicked her tongue "You guys are just so cute together". "How long exactly have you been there?" I asked her. A smidge irritated. "Long enough to have this picture" she held up a picture from Iggy's Polaroid camera. It was the one when Fang was laughing when he was pushing my face into a smile. I can't but smile, it did make me—us look kind of silly.

"So, what did you actually want?" I brought myself out of my thoughts. "Oh, Gazzy's hungry. Actually so is Angel, she just won't admit it." Nudge explained, taking the picture out of my hand and into her back pocket.

I gave Fang a look saying "Go get the kids their food". "Sure. Just wait." He said, standing up and walking past Nudge. She watched him pass and then waited for his footsteps to disappear. "You like him don't you?" she slid in the seat infront of me and had a smug look on her face. "Well yeah. He's my best friend. I'm SUPPOSED to like him." I replied, with my isn't-it-obvious voice. "Ugh. I don't actually mean like him—fine. You LOVE him don't you?" she rephrased. I felt my mouth form an O. "I do not!" I said trying my best not to shout. "Fang is my best friend. He had been for the past 10 years. Puberty's not changing that". "Have you seen the way he looks at you? And he only smiles and laughs a lot when he's around you." Nudge defended. "That does not mean anything" I replied, giving her a look. She shrugged, rolled her eyes, and leaned back.

I thought about what Nudge said. It's true. He's been doing that a lot, lately. Randomly staring at me. not in a creepy stalkish way, though. he just… does. And then if I catch him… he wouldn't look away. He would just smile and I would smile back. For no reason at all.

Yes, he does smile around me more. And laughs. Which makes him look really happy. And that's what I want for him… to be happy. And even if I did like him(and I think I kinda do), he wouldn't be happy with some weirdo like me. he wouldn't be happy with someone who is damaged badly, that she damage anyone around her too…

"Uhh… Nudge?"

She turned her face to me, "Yeah?". "If I did LIKE Fang? Do you think he'd like me back?" I asked her. She slowly smiled at me, "Yeah. He would love you more than Edward loves Bella. Even though personally, I think Jacob loves Bella more than Edward. I mean, he gave her up to his mortal enemy. And that takes a lot of sacrifice. And love. Oooh, have you watched Easy A? It is SO awesome. I know you don't approve of me watching those kinds of movies. But Max, I'm 14. I'm in that stage where I think I'm always adult enough. Of course, I watched it alone. If I watched it with Iggy, there would be endless sex jokes. If I watch it with Angel she'd be forever scarred. And if I watched it with Gazzy, he'd be asking a lot of questions and then you/Fang would have 'the talk' with him and you hate that. I actually notice you and Fang take turns for 'the talk'. Like, I think Fang was the one who explained all the sex stuff. While you explained to me about my menstrual cycle, a bit earlier than that. And then I think Fang was the one who explained to Angel about how Babies are formed while you did that with Gazzy. While Iggy didn't do much for us about that. Although Iggy always—"

I tuned her out to the sound of the train.

_Clickity-Clack. Clickity-Clack. _

Is that enough proof on how she can literally talk your ear off? I love her to death but this is torture. I wonder at times if Nudge's mom was once like this. Hmm. Have to go ask her someday. But I do like talking with her whenever I don't want to talk much. It's kinda because she does the talking for you.

Would he really love me like how Edward loved Bella?

Hey, don't judge me. Nudge forced me to read that book. I kinda liked it. Jacob's pretty funny but Bella is just really whiney. I like the movies though. Kristen Stewart's awkwardness is kinda funny. Besides I was also bored then. I was looking for something to read and I just happen to find her Rereading Twilight. Other than that, the story literally sucks you in like a whirlpool. Anyway,

I don't even know if he has the same feelings for me. he certainly shows it, but I can't just jump to conclusions. It's not safe to jump to conclusions. It's really dangerous.

And even if he did, I wouldn't risk it. What if we break up and things get awkward?

I don't want that. I don't to want lose him.

I should really stop thinking. I hate thinking. Why am I even thinking about something that can and never would happen?

"Max?" Nudge's voice slowly sank into my mind. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, "What?". "That's been the 6th time I called you. Is there anything wrong? I mean I know I talk a lot, but please don't zone out like that. Yeah, I kind of talk to my self since I talk a lot but it's nice to see someone at least paying attention to me—"

Iggy's hand was suddenly there, covering nudge's mouth. "Please… Shh. I can here you talking from our compartment and I am trying to get some nap." He said. but before Nudge could reply, Iggy turned his head towards my direction. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked me. How in the world does he know that?

"Nothing" I lied "I'm Fine". I gave him a small smile even though he can't see it. "Nudge, why don't you go check on Angel & Gazzy? Both of them are at the empty compartment beside mines, watching Naruto." Iggy told her. "Naruto?" she asked. "Just go" he replied. Nudge rolled her eyes slid out and Iggy now sat infront of me. He was leaning forward with his hands intertwined on the table, "What's wrong?". "How do you even know?" I asked him. "You just have this" he hand motioned like he doesn't know what to do with his hands "aura. A sad aura surrounding you right now". I sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked again. "I think I may have been falling in love with Fang without knowing it. but I don't know. I mean, it's normal best friend stuff. But I feel—I feel—" I sighed again. "I don't really know what I feel" I finished. "Well it was only a matter of time" he replied. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You and Fang are PERFECT for each other. I wouldn't be surprised if he just comes in here right now and you literally jump on him and start doing it" he shrugged. "Gross, dude" I hit him on the shoulder. It may be such a perverted joke, but I couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit on his comment. He smiled, "At least I made you smile". I smiled back, "Thanks, Igs". "No Prob" he said before giving me a hug. "Oh, hi Iggy"

We looked to the voice. It was Fang with a tray of food in his hands. "Hey dude. Oh goodie. Dinner time. Bye guys." And with that, he left. "What was that about?" Fang asked me once he was settled in in his seat again. "Nothing. He just asked me about something…" I let my voice trail off, giving him the signal that I don't want to talk about it.

We made a deal to give signals if we didn't want to talk about it. Mine was trailing my voice off while his was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay" he simply said. "Eat up". I noticed that there was only one plate of Spaghetti, "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him. "Nope" he said, popping the "P". Then I remembered, "Oh, right. The puking thing". "Ugh. Don't even say the word. I feel uneasy enough. Thank you very much." he said taking another sip of his coffee.

You see, Fang always feels like barfing when he is traveling. He just doesn't show or say it because it shows weakness. And Fang does not like weakness. So he doesn't eat when he's traveling. He's fine with it though. Mainly because he eats a lot beforehand. But then he has fast metabolism. I don't really know how he does it.

"How about the kids?" I asked him, taking a fork and starting to twirl in it the center of the spaghetti Fang got me. "I already brought them their food before I went here" he told me as he brought out his laptop. "Is there even wi-fi here?" I asked him. "Yeah. I asked the coffee girl." He paused and focused on his laptop. "Ah, Dammit." He said. "What?" I asked him, as I was on the process on slowly scooping up the rest of the pasta in my mouth. "No Wi-Fi" he said, shutting his laptop. "The Coffee girl must have the hots for you then" I concluded, drinking the last of my coffee. "What?" he looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. I set my fork aside and placed both hand that were intertwined on the table, "Well. You have this dark and mysterious aura and some ladies, preferably the coffee girl, find it really attractive. Also that and the all-black look. I think she taught that you were so bad-ass. Not to mention the way you talk, you do that whole low and sexy thing and—"

"Sexy?" he asked "Did the one and the only Maximum Ride refer to my voice as low and sexy?". I seriously wanted to wipe that smug look on his face at that moment. My cheeks heat up so much that it felt like there was someone putting my face near fire.

I went back to eating and didn't say a word.

It was hard. I could feel Fang staring at me with a smile. I felt really conscious. And I hate it when he does this. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

I was almost done but I couldn't take it anymore, "Will you please stop?". I refused to look at him and just continue. "Stop what?" he asked me. "Staring at me, it's very uncomfortable". "Why?" he pushed on. "Because it's annoying, okay?" and that was when I finally looked up at him. he was suddenly closer than before. He was looking right at me with his dark eyes. I've honestly never felt so… naked… before.

His eyes flickered down to the table and then back at me. "I should probably clean this up. You're done right?" Fang whispered at me, his voice husky. Which would've probably made a normal teenage girl melt, but not me. My damn voice betrayed me though. "Uhh… y-yeah. Sure." I stammered, barely audible.

He took the tray, left the water, and left out of the compartment.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. My heart beat sped up faster than its normal rate. And I never noticed how hot it was in this train.

I bit my lower lip and ran a finger through my hair.

Since when did Fang had such an effect on me?


	4. Friday, Justin Bieber, & Short Sentences

**_Disclaimer: I will never ever in my life ever own Rebecca Black's Friday(If you guys actually like her, I'm sorry. But I always bash at the artists I hate at the moment). I do not own Justin Bieber. How can I even own a person? And I don't own Fang's art at saying short sentences. Lastly, and most of all... I do not own Maximum Ride._**

**_Author's note: I am seriously sorry for this supermegafreaking late update. I've been very very lazy. I apologize greatly. Also, I was in the Philippines having my vacation... so yeah._**

Maximum Ride POV

The rest of the train ride was boring. Fang fell asleep and I couldn't sleep. Mainly because everyone else was sleeping. I was sure of that.

How? Well, after Fang was very much asleep, I checked on the kids. They fell asleep infront of Iggy's laptop with Naruto on the screen. Since when did they even like anime?

I closed the laptop and went back to our compartment. I tried to sleep but it didn't work either. So I was pretty excited when we got off at the station.

"Yes, finally!" I shot both arms in the air. Fang looked at me weirdly, but didn't say anything. Iggy and the other kids were too busy being in half-asleep state to have seen what the heck I've been doing. "I'm just going to go get a taxi. You guys wait here." Fang said, walking away from us.

Great. More waiting.

I slumped next to Iggy who was sitting on a stone bench with the kids. "Mommy, are we there yet?" he asked leaning against my shoulder. I rolled my eyes but left him there anyway. I looked around me. Angel was leaning against Gazzy who was leaning against her, sleeping with their mouths open. Nudge was lying against the bench in a fetus position. They were probably too excited before the trip that they didn't get enough shut eye. I sighed and checked my watch, 11:12 PM. Oh, I missed 11:11. Oh well.

"Hey, Max!"

I looked to the direction. Fang was about 15 feet away from me with a taxi by his side. "Wake up the kids!" he said. "Hey! I call shotgun!" I replied. "Yeah, yeah. Just wake them up!"

Again, waiting.

Ugh. I hate this. This is why I don't travel. I'm a terribly impatient person and that's not a good trait from a tourist.

I turned around to check the status of the others.

Everyone was asleep. Except for Fang and Iggy. Fang sat beside the window and Angel was leaning on his shoulder. Fang had his arm around her like he was protecting her from something. It was a great reassurance to the fact that Fang would be a great Dad someday(even though he kinda already is). He must've felt me staring at him because right then he suddenly looked at me straight in the eye. I smiled and he gave back a small smile.

I sighed to myself. I don't know how people like Fang(you know, travelers) handle all this waiting. It's basically torture.

"Max?" I heard Iggy whisper behind me. he was sitting beside the other window, behind me. I consider that a bad thing since Iggy is so unpredictable.

"Yeah?" I turned my head a little to the right, showing that I was paying attention. "I'm bored" he leaned closer to me that I felt his breath at the back of my neck as he whispered to me. "Me too" I said "It's not like we could do anything about it". "Well this sucks" he whispered back. "I know right?"

"Oh, Have you heard this song called Friday by Rebecca Black?" he asked me. "No, why?" I asked, curious as he gave me his iPod touch. He gave me one earphone and kept the other one. He pressed play.

And as the video of this 13 year old girl(Iggy told me) singing about the weekend played, I suddenly despised the weekend. I mean, what the hell am I watching? Although the song's kind of catchy… I pretty much think the reason Iggy showed this to me is so that he's not the only one singing it or humming it. My ears are bleeding… I feel like telling Rebecca Black that we're not stupid and I know my days of the week, thank you very much. She's like the girl version of Justin Bieber… Only worse. Because I kinda like Bieber now… The repetitive way of singing… not so much. And I don't think he's "hot". But he's not half bad.

The video finished and I think I was traumatized. Because right after that I didn't really know what to say. After watching and hearing that lame song and watching Black's two friends dancing retardedly… I think I don't even know anymore…

"Max?" Iggy took the earphone from my ear "Are you ok?". I can tell he was worried by the sound of his voice. "What the fuck was that?" I slowly said. "Max, language" Fang warned me. I turned to him, "They're asleep" I snapped back at him. "What's this all about anyway?" he asked. "Iggy showed me a really horrible video. Show it to him later" I told Iggy. "Is it that bad that you have to curse?" Fang asked me. "Yeah, pretty much" I replied.

Fang shrugged and left the issue alone. After that, everything went silent again.

"Max?" Iggy whispered to me again. "If you're going to show me another horrible video… please don't. I'm begging you… just—don't." I told him. And to that statement, he chuckled. "No, I just wanted to ask… Can I trade rooms with Gazzy?" he asked me. "Why?" I asked him. "You know what?" he suddenly said, leaning back away from me "Nevermind" I heard him mutter. Hmm, weird.

The taxi turned right when Fang said, "Oh we're here". I looked outside the window to see a tall building, probably 20-storeys tall. Now, I'm not a pro when it comes to architecture, but I think it's safe to say that the building was probably handcarved. Beautifully, may I add. There were swirls and flowers. But it didn't look girly. This hotel should be a landmark or something.

(a/n: I am so not good with visuals.)

"Wow" I heard Nudge whisper. Fang must've already woken her up. I looked behind me to see the only person who wasn't awake was Angel. Angel was a heavysleeper. So I wake her up three-hours before school just so that she'll be able to go in time. Most of us are heavysleepers. Me? Not so much.

"Are we there yet?" Gazzy asked, rubbing his eyes. "Almost. But don't go back to sleep." I told him, facing the front again.

"Igs" I heard Fang say from behind. "Yeah?"

"Angel won't wake. Help Max." Ah Fang. With his not-making-any-sense-at-all short sentences. "With what?" iggy asked, just as confused as I am. "Luggage." He said. "Ohhhhh ok"

And just as that conversation finished, the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel. Of course, Fang paid the guy. With extra tip too. That taxi guy is lucky.

I ended up carrying half of the amount of luggage and Iggy was carrying the ones that were left. Fang managed to find two of those thingies that bellboys use to put the luggage of a person… you know, the one that Zack and Cody rides. I've always wanted to secretly ride those things. even though I don't even know what the heck they're called. So while those were taken away from us we decided to wait around the lobby.

And yet again, more waiting.

I sat on a large armchair as Fang approaches the counter where you check-in. I just realized I have no idea what many things are called. I seriously should go search what these things are called on the internet someday.

I sigh and lean back. Iggy suddenly squeezes beside me. "Hello, this is a one man arm chair. For only one person. Leave and go find another place to sit before I kick your butt." I tell him, slightly annoyed. "Oooh. Sounds fun." He simply says. I roll my eyes, "I rolled my eyes at you, Igs". He didn't reply, but he yawned at me. "Man, I'm beat. Seriously." He said.

Fang came back and tossed me two key cards. I caught it easily and saw that the room number of the other one was different from the other. I gave Fang a WTH look. "409 is yours." He replied. "Ugh. Please Fang enough with the short sentences. Just tell me what the heck this means." I replied, annoyed because I just want to get things overwith. He rolled his eyes back at me but smirked, "Your room is 409. the 410 is ours and it's an emergency key card just in case". "Better." I replied, standing up, "I seriously don't get why you don't talk in full sentences".

I started walking towards the elevator. I felt Iggy's finger go through my beltloop, indicating that he was following. Which meant the other kids were following. Fang still beside me, carrying Angel, shrugged and said "It's easier". I pressed the button of the elevator, "And there you go again". He shrugged again and I rolled my eyes annoyed.

**_R & R. The button's just down there..._**


	5. Awkward, Boring, & Nothing Happens

**I do not own Maximum Ride. How many times do I have to admit it? You just want me to be more discouraged to write.**

_**author's note: As the title says... nothing much really happens here. But personally, this is my favorite moment between them. So yeah. Remember to review. Seriously, I'm happy that you guys Favorite me... but I'd like some reviews... I feel lonely.**_

Maximum Ride's POV

As soon as Nudge and I entered our room, Nudge immediately plopped on the bed. "I am so freaking tired" she complained. "Sleep, then. We still have a fun and busy day waiting for us tomorrow" I told her. But she didn't respond, and that's when I realized she had already fallen asleep. I shook my head and approached her bed. I removed her shoes, placed a blanket on top of her, and closed the lamp beside her bed.

I heard the door open and close. It was Gazzy. "I just went over at Fang's room. I just wanted to make sure Angel was okay" he said, yawning. "You must be pretty tired too, huh?" I asked him. He nodded with a smile on his face.

I kissed Nudge's forehead before leaving her side and walking over to Gazzy. "You wanna shower or are you going to sleep in your clothes too?" I asked him. "No thanks. I think I'll just go and change my clothes and sleep. I feel too lazy to take a shower." He replied heading to the bathroom. I sighed and sat on the couch just staring at the ceiling for a while.

Gazzy came out of the toilet a few more seconds later in his jammies and looked around. "There're only two beds," his eyes darted to the couch, "you're going to sleep on the couch?". I nodded, still looking at the ceiling. "We can switch if you want. I can sleep on the couch and you can—"

"No thanks." I said, standing up from the couch and walking towards him. I crouched down a bit, meeting eye level with him. "This is you vacation, not mine." I said as I ruffled his hair, "C'mon. Sleep. You need it." I told him walking to his bed.

Gazzy sighed and hopped on his bed, "Are you sure you don't want to switch?". I kissed his forhead, "yes". And turned off his lamp.

I sat back down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling again. I sighed and smiled at Gazzy's concern. Sometimes the kid ain't half bad.

Suddenly, the door clicked open. I looked at the door. It slowly opened. I felt myself tense as if I were in some horror movie. I stood up and slowly walked over to the door. The door opened really slowly.

A figure formed and as it closed the door, I took the nearest thing to me, a vase, prepared to throw it once he faces me. And as the figure slowly turned, time slowed. When it was finally facing me… the figure revealed to be…

Fang.

"What the hell are you doing with that vase?" he asked me. "Will you not sneak around like that?" I said placing the vase back to where it was. "Well, excuse me for being considerate for our kids" he said, referring to the fact that they were sleeping. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him placing my hands on my hips.

He didn't answer my question, he simply walked over to the side Nudge's bed, and kissed her forehead. I heard Nudge whisper, "Fang?". "Did you I wake you?" he whispered back sitting beside her. I stood near them watching them. Nudge smiled, "Yeah". Fang cracked a smirk, "Go back to sleep". He kissed her again on the forhead, "Sweet dreams". Fang ran his hands through her hair and waited until Nudge fell asleep. I smiled to this sight.

He walked over to Gazzy's bed and kissed his forhead too. And I just stared at him with a smile. He was about to leave when he noticed my staring and asked, "What? Is there something wrong?". I shook my head, smiled, and walked over to him. he just stood there and said nothing as I approached him.

The next action surprised him, I was surprised too...

...

No, I did not kiss him. *eye roll* yeesh, people's imaginations these days.

I hugged him.

We're best friends, yeah. But we rarely hug. We don't need to hug each other to know that we're best friends.

After a few seconds of standing like that, his arms circled around me, bringing me closer to his chest. "Thank you" I whispered. "For what?" he said, barely audible. "For being a great dad", I pulled away as I said that. He smiled at me, kissed my forehead, then ruffled my hair. "Sweet dreams, Maxie".

And with that he left. My forehead still tingled from where he kissed it. I felt My hand absently reached up to it.

I went to the bathroom and changed into my jammies, a black fit tank top and some boxer shorts that I stole from Fang back when we were 13. Hey, they were black(well no duh, this is FANG we're talking about) and it had this really awesome skull at the rim on the bottom left.

I took a bathrobe out of the closet and wore it around me. I left it open because I never really do close my bathrobe when I wear one. It's annoying me when I do so. I don't know, I just do. I mean yes, you feel like you're japanese or something and that awesome... but I just don't feel like it.

I checked on Gazzy and Nudge before I went out into the hallway, room 410's key card in my hand.

I slid the card to open the door, still hearing a faint sound of the tv. I found Iggy, wearing some shirt two sizes big for him and some shorts, on the couch in front of the tv. Staring blankly ahead.

"Hey Max" Iggy said. "Hey" I replied as I closed the door behind me. When I went fully inside, Angel, wearing a pink nightgown(I don't even know where she managed to get a nightgown), was awake on her bed, watching TV too(well Iggy was listening to the tv—oh you get the point). Angel smiled at me, almost anime-like with her hypnotic smile. I closed the TV, "Bedtime means bedtime. Off to bed both of you". They both groaned before finally retreating to their beds.

And as I was just about to tuck them in, Fang suddenly came out of the bathroom in a towel. In other words, half-naked. We just stood there staring at each other. I felt my face heat up a bit. he smirked at me. "Okay, awkward." I looked away trying not to stare at his abs. I 'm sorry but his abs are really noticable. it's like he was flexing them... on... purpose.

...

That bastard. He WAS doing it on purpose.

I carried on and walked to Angel's side. "Sleep. If you can't sleep because you slept earlier, force yourself to. If you don't get enough rest tomorrow, we might not be able to see the Roman Colliseum." Her eye lit up when she heard those words, and then she closed her yes. "Sweet dreams, sweetie." I said kissing her forehead.

I walked over to Iggy's side. "Do I get a kiss too?" he said in an almost smug way. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it. I pushed his chest down so he'd be lying down. "Oww, feisty." He smirked. "Good night, Iggy." I shook my head and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Max." he said, before managing to sneak a brotherly kiss on the cheek. I was surprised for a moment, not remembering what I needed to do. "Sleep, even you need it." he whispered.

I sighed and turned to Fang, who was already wearing some clothes(I don't really know why I just felt a slight pang of sadness because of this), with my hands on my hips. "Tv, before bed seriously?". "Oooh, he's gonna get it…" Iggy said. I turned around to see him propping himself up with his elbows. "Sleep" I said, annoyance hinting my voice. His face was in a "Oh-Com'on" expression. "Now" I said a little louder than I said before. "Ok,okay" he said before finally lying down again.

"You, know they wouldn't listen to me, even if I did say that they should go to bed." Fang said, laptop already in his hands. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He plopped down to the couch making a slight _oomph _sound.

"Aren't those my boxers?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed. I felt my cheeks become red. Getting caught in someone's underwear is kinda weird. "Yes, yes they are." I said, before finally leaving the room, "Night Fang" I said hurriedly. I heard a murmur of "Night Max" before I closed the door behind me and head on to our room.

Jetlag sucks.

Like just seriously SUCKS, big time.

I checked my phone for the time, it was already 2 am.

I gave out a very loud sigh. I sat up from the couch, which was so much more comfortable than any kind of couch I have ever lied on. I mean it though, if you guys mistook that for a sentence with sarcasm… it wasn't.

And took out my laptop. Not knowing what to actually do on it.

I stared at the blinking bar on the top of the Google Chrome homepage, thinking of a website or something.

Before I knew it, I was typing .com .

(A/n: this does not actually exist. Although if you want me to, I can actually make one. I have a few ideas for his blog. So tell me in your reviews[even though there're only a few people who review], if I should make one or not, okay? If you guys don't say anything… then I won't)

Weird name for Fang's blog, huh? Actually, I was the one who thought of that… I'd just never thought he'd actually use it.

Waiting for the load to page, I drummed my fingers on armrest of the couch.

When it finally loaded, he already had his brand new entry called: MY FIRST DAY IN ROME. I smiled, we've only been here for what 5 hours? More or less? And now he already has this… this guy is so unbelievable. You'd never think that Fang would have a blog… I mean, he barely talks, he more unsociable than I am too.

I clicked on the link to the full story.


	6. My First Day In  Rome

**_i do not own maximum ride in any way._**

(a/n: This is actually just a additional to chapter 5. Don't worry I'll post a new chapter soon. My laptop has a virus and I'm just using my Aunt's so you guys can see how hard this is, right? I just realized that FanFiction seriously won't take my stories as they are… it keeps changing them.)

Hey guys, Fang here.

Sorry for not having to blog lately. By "not having to blog lately" I mean three days. I feel bad for not being able to so here's an extra long one.

So three days ago, Angel asked me if we could go to Rome. Don't be too surprised… this is Angel we're talking about. And yes of course I said yes. It's just those damned Bambi Eyes that I can't resist. No one cannot resist those eyes… I'm betting even Grendel couldn't.

If you guys don't know who Grendel is, he's—oh nevermind. Just go watch Beowulf. Except for those 12 and below in age. That movie might scar you.

Anyway, so yeah. Can you guys guess where we are now?

WE'RE IN ROME, BABY.

…

Okay, that sounded way better with Las Vegas. Forget I ever typed that.

So yesterday(I still haven't changed my watch… ), we got to the airport early. But we left late anyway, Nudge and Angel were once again "fashionably late".

So Max was a bit annoyed and pissed at that. But what got her really mad was when Gazzy and Iggy made another explosion. In a plane. How they do it, I don't know. If you guys don't believe me I'll show you guys a picture sometime.

I'm worried about Max sometimes, she works herself too hard. I mean she's only 16 afterall.

I'm almost glad that Angel asked me to do this.

When we got to Italy we ate some Hardees. Yes, Italy has Hardees.

After that we took a taxi to the Train Station. Have you guys ever tried texting your friend even though you're in the same car? 'Cause it's my first time and I must say it's quite fun. I'm looking forward to doing that again with Max.

Then we got to the train.

IT was a long trip. But I guess it was okay. Some girl tried to flirt with me though. Clue word: Tried. I didn't even know she was flirting with me until Max said so herself.

I fell asleep on the train so I don't really know what to say about the trip.

And then we took another taxi to go to the hotel.

The hotel is super cool. I mean I've been a lot of hotels and I must say I like this one the best.

And so, after Max saw me in a towel only and me finding out that she was the one who stole my boxers, we finally went to sleep.

Except for me since I decided to update you guys.

Well, I must say… I'm beat.

I hope I satisfied you with this entry. Even though there's not much details.

Anyway.

Fang, out.


	7. Rules, The Voice, & Harry Potter Robes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marimum Ride. James Patterson does though. I don't own Twitter, Friendster, or Facebook. Or Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I am so sorry. I had exams and I was having writer's block. So yeah. Anyway, here it is. The chapter where "The Voice" makes a kind of appearance. Chapter 6.**

* * *

Maximum Ride POV

I seriously don't get how Fang, who doesn't talk much or even TRY to socialize with other people, can get a blog and actually have readers. There's just something wrong with him. I mean, he only usually speaks rarely and yet, here he is. Mr. Popular with a blog.

And he's my best friend. Maybe I am crazy after all… I should go and get checked into a asylum.

Kidding, kidding.

Still not sleepy. What the *insert MOST appropriate swear word right here* is wrong with me? Argh. Damn, Jetlag.. why do you have to so… mean?

I sighed and wondered what website I should go to next.

…

Twitter? – Nah, just some people narrating their daily routine. (I mean seriously though, "Eating Dinner. Yum ." "Gonna go take a shower". That's just weird. I don't even know why I have twitter… Oh right, Nudge told me to. Those damned bambi eyes should've never existed. It's a serious threat to mankind)

…

Friendster? – Nah. No one uses that anymore.

…

Facebook?

….

Facebook, it is.

Wow, talking to myself. I've just gone through another level of craziness.

I waited for the page to load, drumming my fingers against the mouse pad of the laptop. But suddenly I heard a slight clicking of the door from behind me. I looked behind me, stood up, and grabbed for the vase again.

Most people would say "Who's there?". But I am not stupid. I mean, what if it's a bad guy. The bad guy won't say "Oh It's just a killer please go back to sleep while I murder you". It's just plain stupid.

When the figure turned around, I recognized who the caramel skinned figure was.

"Nudge why are you awake at" I glanced at my watch, which I gave up looking at since it's so dark and looked at my phone instead "2:30 AM?"I said, whisper-shouting at her. She looked like a deer in headlights when she realized that I had caught her. She must've went outside when I was too busy staring blankly at the ceiling before realizing I had no hope of sleeping.

"Uhm… I got hungry?" said Nudge.

"Then call room service." Obviously she was lying.

Nudge just hung her head and fiddled with her thumbs. "You're lucky it's 2 30 am in the morning. I can't scold you properly…"

And still no answer.

"Just go to sleep already… we still have a long day tomorrow"

She hurriedly went off to bed.

What's wrong with me these days? My senses are lacking. .

_It's probably Fang. He has been getting into your head a lot lately, afterall._Said a voice in my head.

… I must be really really sleepy. Do you guys have a voice in your head?

What? No. Why would I be thinking about Fang? It's not like I like him or anything… He's just a friend of mine. Why would I be thinking about him a lot?

… _I wasn't even implying that you were thinking of him that way. _

Damn. My own thoughts got me. I don't like him.

I don't. Best Friends are not supposed to think that way of the other. I don't—

_Whatever pleases you, Max._

I closed my laptop and put it back in my bag.

I'm not supposed to fall for him. That was one of the Best Friend Rules that we put up when we were kids.

…

What are the Best Friends rules, you ask? I inwardly smile as I perfectly remember them. I'm sorry, we were kids. We were naïve, foolish… call us whatever you want. I don't really care.

I hugged my knees. Hmm… Let's see… Oh.

Rule # 1:

_**Always back-up the decision of the other. No matter how stupid it may be.**_

Oh, I remember the time when Fang decided to wear Harry Potter robes to school because the Goblet of Fire movie was coming out. He is such a dork. Oh good times. He looked pretty stupid that day… but you know what I did? … Well, let's just say I became a wizard for a day.

I actually have a picture to prove that.

What was the nex—oh.

Rule # 2:

_**Do not interfere with the other's love life. If there will be in the nearing future.**_

I actually didn't like this one.

I thought as I lied down on the couch.

Mainly because most of Fang's girlfriends these days are, if I must say, sluts. Oh trust me, you do NOT want to know. Also they are very possessive of Fang. 6 out of 7 of Fang's exes have threatened me to get away from him. Did I do what they say? No. Maximum Ride does NOT take orders from anyone… Okay except my dad. Other than that… no. Just no. I mean, I'm not exactly interfering, am I? I'm just being his best friend.

Rule # 3:

_**No lying. You may, however, attempt to lie. Mainly because we all know that you guys know each other too well and will find out if the other is lying.**_

I actually hate this one. Because it's true. There are only a few times in which I can get away with lying when it comes to Fang. He knows me too well and it's bugging me.

And here it comes…

Rule # 4:

_**Don't fall in love.**_

As simple as that. But it's… not so simple. Words cannot explain.

I could stop there. Unless you guys want me to go on.

Do you guys want me to go on?

I'm still not sleepy. *insert smug face here*

…

On it is.

Well, Rule # 5 is…. Oh Right:

_**When you have food, share.**_

I can be pretty greedy when it comes to food. SO Fang put this in here so that he can actually get some food. I'm sorry, I eat his food sometimes. Without permission…. Oh, don't look at me like you haven't eaten you best friend's lunch.

Rule # 6:

"_**If you do or say something bad to me, you have to do something extravagant to make me forgive you. Otherwise, I will never forgive you. At all."-Max**_

"_**But you know you can't resist me"-Fang**_

There were no words that can say this rule so me and Fang just wrote what we said.

I like this rule. It's usually Fang who has to do this because he can be such an idiot sometimes. Extravagant, like, take me out for dinner and pay for everything. Or book shopping. What, you were thinking clothes shopping? Ew. But sometimes a simple gesture will do. Hey, as Fang said, he knows I can't resist him. … And I hate him for it.

Rule # 7:

_**Revenge is always an option.**_

I love this one. This rule came out when I pranked him and he wanted to get back at me but I pulled the "I'm your best friend" card. And here you go. A rule stating it's okay to get revenge. If I prank him, he'll get me back, then I'll have to get him back. And it just goes on and on and on. Which reminds me, I have to get him back for that prank he did a month ago. Hmm…

Rule # 8:

_**No embarrassing the other. You may, if you'd like. But be prepared for the consequence.**_

We practically grew up with the other so… yeah. This rule is pretty strict. I have pictures of him that can make him SO unpopular. And he has pictures of me that I just really don't like. If Fang ever does this, swear to God I'll murder him.

Rule # 9:

_**No Blackmailing.**_

We can NOT use those pictures against the other. As simple as that. Fang did this once, and Rule 6 was born out of it.

Rule # 10:

"_**We have got to stop making rules" –Max**_

"_**This is fun" –Fang**_

"_**yeah, but if we make more rules then we won't be able to memorize it" –Max**_

"_**You are so lazy. But… fine. If you say so"- Fang**_

"_**Rule 10 should be to follow these rules no matter what"-Max**_

And there you go. The rules of the friendship or Max and Fang.

I smiled to myself. Oh the memories.

But things were different now. We weren't 8 anymore. We were 16. We were teenagers.

.. You can't believe that we made this when we were 8? Oh trust me, our minds were pretty mature during that time. Not mature mature. But more mature than a usual 8 year old anyway.

Things change, I guess.

I looked up at the ceiling again. Suddenly feeling super tired. I looked at my cellphone to check the time. 2:45 AM.

I sighed.

I need to stop. Rule # 4—our friendship is too important. What if—what if—

I don't even know.

I felt my eyes slowly drop.

I just hope this feeling's temporary.

**Don't forget to R & R.**


	8. Weird Morning Thoughts and Soft Towels

**I don't own. You should know that by now.**

* * *

Fang's POV

Sleep is awesome. Sleep is good. Sleep is very very good, won't you agree?

I felt my eyes flutter open. I love mornings like these in which I wake up on my own. Not by another person or that damned alarm clock that Max gave me. It's custom made actually. The alarm clock says, "Wake up, Sleepy ass. It's another day you have to face. … Not waking up, eh? BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! That was an airhorn, by the way. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I'm going to keep on doing this unless you press the snooze button. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(It's really long)P!" and it's in her voice too. I don't even know why I still keep it. It's a menace to my whole life.

I sat up from the couch. This is the most comfortable couch I've ever slept in. I should go ask the person who runs this place where they get these couches and bring them back to America. Although I hope they come in another color.

Maroon for my mostly white and lavender mansion? no thanks. ... I inwardly shudder as I realize I sounded like Nudge.

... I am turning into Nudge... I should really stop hanging out with them.

I just hope their fashion sense doesn't rub off into me. I pick black clothes for a reason. They go with anything.

I stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Grabbing a new set of clothes and a complementary towel from the hotel.

Mmm. Soft…

Sorry, I have weird thoughts in the morning. Trust me, I've had weirder. Like that one time when I woke up and all I could think of was Max.

… I've said too much. And this is why I stick with no speaking. It's easier than blurting out everything.

I stripped down and winced as my bare feet touched the cold floor. This is the only thing I hate about hotels. They're always cold. Even in the bathroom it's cold.

I let the water run for a while.

Now, you're probably thinking, you already took a shower last night. Why are you taking a shower again?

Well, I like showers, okay? They help me think and relax.

I stepped into the now warm water and let it just run down my skin.

I wonder if Max is awake by now.

* * *

"Hurry up, man! I gotta pee! My bladder is practically screaming at me!" I heard Iggy from the other side of the door.

"I'll be done in a minute I'm just brushing my teeth" I replied. Actually it sounded more like "Yall be jon in eh minet. Arm jush barushing mah teetsh" because of the toothbrush.

"Argh! C'mon! You're slower than Nudge! And that's saying something."

I heard Angel giggle.

At least they're all awake now.

I rinse my toothbrush and spit out the toothpaste from my mouth.

I gathered my used clothes and quickly stepped out, the door meeting with Iggy's face. "Watch it!" he said, clutching his nose, which was now red.

"Sorry, dude. You're fault for standing so close the door. Now go in, before you pee your pants." I told him.

I don't even know how Iggy manages to pee. I mean, how does he—you know what? Nevermind. I don't even want to know.

I sat on the couch and brought out my laptop.

"Seriously, Fang? This early in the morning?" Angel asked me. As she flipped through the morning channels.

"TV? In the morning? Seriously?" I retorted.

"TV is not bad. You learn things. Besides, if people didn't watch TV in the morning they wouldn't find out about anything that's going on in the news"

Damn her logic. The kid's too smart.

We sat there in silence as I look through my mail and comments on the blog and while Angel watches whatever is on TV.

"You hungry?" I asked her.

She seemed to have thought about it. "Starving, now that you mention it".

"I'll be right back"

* * *

I strode through the lobby, heading towards the information desk. Luckily, this is a American hotel. So most workers were American.

As I reached the desk, the girl working behind it was answering a call. She was blonde, and maybe about my age. She had pale skin and the name tag on her chest said, "Anne". She glanced up at me and I swear, I think I saw her jaw drop. She almost forgot that she was talking to someone on the phone. She quickly recomposed herself.

I smirked. I had such an effect on ladies. It never gets old.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a nasally voice. Oh, that's a big turn off. She was batting her eyes as she waited for my answer.

"Oh my wife and I were wondering if you would be able to deliver a breakfast fit for 8 people to room 410?"

The smile on her face faded for a moment but she quickly recomposed herself again, slight disappointment in her eyes.

Hey, I can pass for a 20 year old. So can Max. Although it would be a bit suspicious if one of our kids would be dark skinned. None of her business though.

"Uhm, yes. Of course. Will it only be you two eating?"

Uh no, we have two rooms. A couple would only have one room, dimwit. So obviously we have someone with us.

"No. Please bring in 6 plates. We have a rather large family. And we might even get another tonight…". If Max were here she'd be laughing her ass off at the reaction of this woman.

Seriously though. It was as if she was trying not to cry in front of me.

"Yes, of course" she mumbled, smile gone. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh eggs, bacon, and the like. Pancakes too. And some fresh orange juice would be good."

"Would you like to pay for it now or add it all up and pay for all the expenses when you're about to leave?"

"Add it up. Please and thank you."

I left without another word. I just hope Max doesn't find out about this. She'd so kill me.

* * *

"Breakfast is on its way" I said as I entered the room.

"Oh good. Did you order pancakes? How about Bacon? You know how much we all love Bacon especially Max, she'd kill you if you didn't get some. Speaking of Max, Will you go wake her up? She's sleeping in. Actually, no it's still 11 am. Sleeping in would be, like, noon, right—"

"Will you just go wake her up, please?" Iggy said, his hand covering, you guessed it, Nudge's mouth. She looked slightly annoyed.

Iggy and Nudge were the only people in the room. Angel must be in the bathroom.

I took the card key for Max's room and headed outside. I mentally sighed. When will all this errand-running end before I can finally get back to my laptop?

I slipped in the key and swung the door open. Gazzy just finished dressing up and was now drying his hair with a towel. "Oh, hey Fang" he said as he looked at my direction. "Hey Gaz, Max not awake yet?"

"Duh."

I rolled my eyes. "Breakfast at our room. Go wait for it there."

His face lit up. The thought of food always makes someone happy. It makes me happy. He skipped(a guy skipping, such a weird thought) away, bringing a small towel to dry up his hair.

The room fell silent, except for Max's steady breathing and occasional moans or grunts.

I sat on the coffee table that was positioned in front of the couch she was sleeping in, She turned facing me.

Can someone look beautiful as they sleep? 'Cause Max has definitely proven that thought.

I reached out brushing some of her hair away from her face.

"Fang…." She whispered. For a moment I thought I was caught. Being caught brushing hair away from your girl best friend's face will bring thoughts to others. Also, things might get awkward.

But she didn't wake. She must be dreaming….

About me?

I smirked at the thought. The oh-so-great Maximum Ride? Thinking and dreaming about Fang Jones?

I should be honored.

I shook her shoulder. "Hey, Maxie"

She moaned as her face scrunched up as if she tasted something disgusting.

"Wake up. You're the only one who's not ready yet"

"… no" she whispered.

"C'mon. It's almost noon. And it's bad to miss breakfast… Ok, brunch."

"… no" She whined. … whined? Oh my God, I should have recorded that. Max rarely whines.

"Wake up or else I'll pour cold water down your shirt"

She looked defeated as she sat up, her eyes still half-closed.

"Fine. Give me 10 minutes"


	9. Dreams, Pretend, & Hotel Califonia

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Maximum Ride. That's James Patterson's job. I don't own "Hotel California" either. If I did, that would be awesome. I love that song.**

**A/N: I'm really really really really sorry that I haven't been able to update and that this update sucks like royal hippogriff. I've been busy with school. And I've tried to continue writing but I'm getting writer's block lately and, once again, it sucks. Seriously. Thanks to everyone who put this story on alert and to those people who review. They really are appreciated.**

Max POV

"_Fang?"_

_The figure turned around and smiled at me._

_There were many things wrong with that sentence. __**…smiled at me. **__**Fang**__ smiled at me. This is probably a dream, it's the only explanation._

_Fang tore his gaze away from me and looked up to the sky._

_I looked around me to find that we were back in New Jersey. Specifically, we were at the back yard of my lovely abode. It was already twilight and stars were slowly peaking out in the sky. Everything was being silhouetted by darkness that you could hardly see Fang because of his all-black get up. If he wasn't breathing, I probably would've thought he disappeared or something._

_I stood beside him and stared at the stars too. "Beautiful, aren't they?" I asked him._

_He dropped his gaze from the stars and stared at me. "Not as beautiful as you. They just don't have that gleam that I see in your eyes so very often." He said._

_That was a lot of words. This is _definitely _a dream._

_But even though, I've already realized it was all a dream. I still felt my cheeks heat up at his compliment. … And I've found myself wishing that I wouldn't wake up from this dream._

_I mumbled a thanks. _

_He chuckled, before suddenly dropping to the ground and lying down on his back, hands behind his head. "Come, lie with me" said he, patting the grass beside him._

_I hesitated before finally deciding that it won't hurt to do so. I mean, it WAS just a dream. Nothing bad would happen._

_I lied down beside him and stared above. "You know," I started, his head turned to look at me slowly, "whenever I look at the stars this way… It makes me feel small. It makes me wonder how big the universe really is and how small we really are. Do you ever think that, Fang?"_

_I looked at him to find him just staring at me still with a smile. __**That's getting a bit freaky. **__"Are you sure you don't just feel small because me and Iggy are way taller than you?" he asked, teasing._

_I let my hand lightly smack his stomach. He chuckled and turned so that he facing me, lying on his side in a fetus position. And he stayed in that position, staring at me._

"_See something you like, Fang?" I asked him, tease clear by the sound of my voice. It was silent for a while before he said, "Actually, I do," he said movie closer to me. I tense._

_I close my eyes, hoping to wake up from this impossible dream. I feel his two fingers gently touch my chin and turn my whole face so that I was facing him._

_I kept my eyes closed knowing that if I opened them, I'd be hypnotized._

_I couldn't see him, but I knew he was getting even closer to me. So close that I could feel his breath brushing against my skin._

"_Fang…" I felt myself whisper, silently begging that he'd stop._

"_Max…" The dream Fang said, almost in a mocking tone to mine._

_I felt the world shake. It starts from mild but gets stronger as time passes. "Hey Maxie"_

I feel my eyes slightly open but I close them again. A dream. A Stupid freaking dream. Argh. I felt my face scrunch up as I felt someone shake my shoulder.

My head hurts so bad. I do NOT have enough sleep.

Who the hell had the NERVE to wake me up when I haven't even had enough sleep? Stupid dream. Stupid Jetlag. Their fault for making me so cranky.

"Wake up. You're the only one who's not ready yet"

_Oh Yippee. _I thought as I recognized the voice. The one person who I don't have enough heart to kill.

… Fang.

"… no," I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"C'mon. It's almost noon. And it's bad to miss breakfast… Ok, brunch," I heard him say, as I felt his hand remove from my shoulder.

"… no," I replied.

"Wake up or else I'll pour cold water down your shirt."

I softly sighed, defeated. I knew very well that Fang was not bluffing. Mainly because he did actually do that once, just to wake me up.

Bastard.

I sat up.

"Fine. Give me 10 minutes" I mumbled.

10 minutes later, I've only finished taking a shower.

Don't blame me, I was half awake while showering. In fact, I almost used Gazzy's shampoo. Which won't be half bad. But I don't want to smell like a guy. I don't know, there's just something different about a guy's shampoo than a girl's.

I was wrapped only in a towel as I stepped outside, Finding Fang, waiting on the couch. My eyebrows furrowed and I clutched the towel tighter. I was now aware that it only conquered a quarter of my thighs. I didn't bother to wrap my hair in a towel, so it stuck to my shoulders, some of the ends still dripping, leaving droplets to slide down my skin.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He could only stare at me, seeing my state. The Bastard was checking me out. And then he looked away and sighed. "I thought you were ready? You said 10 minutes."

"I was half asleep. I didn't know what I was saying," I said, in a _DUH _tone that would've made Nudge so proud. "Now if you're done interrogating and staring at me, I'd like to wear some clothes," I tell him, shooing him out of the room.

Only now did the effect of Fang's gaze earlier affect me. I felt hot all over and not in the way that I was sick. I rarely get sick… but that's not the point.

I turned up the AC a bit. Just to get rid of the heat.

I knew I was falling in love with Fang… but it had to stop. It had to stop right now before I did anything stupid to break us up.

…even though we were never together in the first place.

"Morning, Guys" I said as I strode into the room, immediately heading towards the food.

"Morning, Max" they all said, except for Fang who was busy typing away on his laptop. Nudge and Angel were chatting away laughing at something random that they said. Iggy and Gazzy were watching TV. I could hear Gazzy describing to Iggy what was going on on whatever they were watching. Fang glanced up on me as I walked over to the seats that were around the food cart.

They managed to leave me a good amount of food to eat. Whenever I woke up late, the food would usually be gone. I ended up being cranky and Iggy would always end up cooking for me.

Most of the food was cold but I didn't mind. It was my fault anyway, so I shouldn't really be complaining.

I bit into my toast and reached over for some bacon.

Suddenly, Iggy started clapping. I looked at him weirdly… Okay, no. Everyone looked at him weirdly. And yet again, I don't know how. But Iggy seemed to have realized that everyone was looking at him. He shrugged before saying, "I'm just proud of how Max isn't complaining in the morning like she usually does". I rolled my eyes and continued eating. "And no snappy comeback?" Iggy turned to face me. I sighed, "Just not into it this morning, Ig."

"_The _great Maximum Ride is in no mood to banter? Are you sure you're not a Max Clone?" He stands up from his seat and walks over to me, sitting across me. I chuckle and roll my eyes, "I think I'd know if I were a Max clone". He stayed silent for a while. As if choosing his next words. He was looking at me directly with his sightless eyes. Like he was studying me or something. If that was ever possible with him. He sighed before leaning back into his chair and giving me a smile. "Well, whatever is eating you up… I hope you figure it out." He said. "Thanks" I mumble to him.

These were the times that I loved Iggy. These were the moments in which I was really thankful for having him here by my side.

He reached over and grabbed a bacon from my plate.

… I take back everything I've said earlier.

"Seriously, Ig, seriously?" I ask him. "Hey, bacon is good. You said so yourself." He simply said chewing on the meaty goodness that was once mine. "I should've known that you weren't here just to comfort me. It's just never like that with you, is it?"

He only smiled at the statement continuing to chew and savor the flavor.

After a 40 minutes, we finally decided to leave.

It would've only been 10 minutes but Angel decided to change into some "better" clothes. It took her 30 minutes to finally decide that she was going to wear a white sundress paired with a pink cardigan that she covered with an off-white trench coat. I can't believe she's going out wearing that into the cold.

(a/n: Sorry if you guys are confused about the weather. I'm officially making it winter so discard anything I wrote that indicated it was summer.)

I told her she was going to regret it later on but she just rolled her eyes at me. … She learned from the best, what can I say?

Everyone was well covered up unlike Angel. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a plaid black and red lumberman shirt, a black leather jacket, and some biker boots. Fang was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, he wore a black trench coat over it, and was comfortably sporting a pair of black high cut converse. Iggy was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, with one of those puffy vests over it, some washed up jeans, and a pair of slip-on Vans that was way too overused. Nudge was wearing some baggy jeans with a faded My Chemical Romance white shirt that she wore over a sky blue long-sleeve, she wore a pair of white low-cut converse, and she wore a scarf "to keep her toasty" (her words not mine). Gazzy was sporting a pair of dark green camouflage jeans, a shirt that said "Bazinga", a Tribal hoodie, and some Vans.

Right now we were in the elevator, jamming to some elevator music. They were playing "Hotel California". Which was kinda inappropriate in my opinion since we were in a different country. I loved the song though and so did my family/friends. So Iggy was pretty much pretending his phone was a mic and singing the lyrics in a totally loud fashion. Gazzy was pretending to be the guitarist. And Nudge and Angel were too busy laughing their asses off. I was too busy filming it on my iPhone and Fang was just standing there a small smile that can light up my world on his face, his shoulders slightly shaking as he his deep chuckle was audibly echoing in the four sided space.

…Not that I didn't notice.

But soon enough the elevator doors slid open and just like that (pretend I'm snapping right here), Iggy stopped singing, Gazzy stopped playing the air-guitar, Nudge and Angel were trying to poker face as if nothing happened, and Fang's smile disappeared. I stopped recording and placed my phone back in my pocket. I'm not really a bag kind of person. As long as I have pockets, I'm good.

We strode in to the magnificent lobby of the hotel. I guess I didn't notice it yesterday because I was a bit worn out from the journey. The ceilings had paintings on them. The ceiling was supported by pillars that had spirally carvings in them. There were chandeliers… No words can explain. Seriously. It's like some sort of palace.

We passed by the information desk in which there was a blonde staring at me, I looked beside me. Oh, she was actually staring at Fang. Typical. Fang just HAD to be attractive, didn't he? I was about to ask him if he knew her but suddenly, Fang's arm was around my waist, holding me close to his figure. I tensed, "What the—". "Just relax." He whispered in my ear. _How the hell can I relax when you're this close to me? _I mentally screamed at him. "Play along." He whispered again. I looked at the blonde again, she totally looks lovestruck over Fang. I rolled my eyes, "You owe me." I told him before laughing loudly enough for the blonde to hear and kissed Fang on the cheek before slipping my hand through his coat around his waist.

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy looked weirdly at the both of us. Iggy on the other hand was asking Gazzy what the hell was going on. Nudge wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. And I just shook my head.

Fang turned both of us around, still in each other's arms. "Do you guys want to wait here while I go get a taxi?" he asked them. I stood on my toes and whispered to him, "We can't that blonde looks a bit murderous." "It's not like you can't handle her."

… True that.

I returned to my normal height and waited for them to answer. "Nah, we're gonna get bored waiting here anyway." Iggy answered.

Fang turned us around again, walking towards the entrance. I couldn't help but look back to the blonde. I caught her storming off.

I smirked.

But as we went through the entrance/exit, Fang pulled away from me. He mouthed a thank you to me before calling up a taxi.

…Is it sad that I missed his warmth?

**Review. You can just say "Update" or something. Just Review. **


	10. Taxi Drivers, Coliseums, & A Small Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I don't own Wikipedia. I don't own Barney Stinson. I do not own The Roman Coliseum. I don't own What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. It isn't really mentioned here, but you'll find something along those lines in there.**

**On the other hand, this one has some mild swearing. Actually it's just one word, but still. I thought I'd just let you know. **

The taxi ride to the coliseum was super uneventful. It merely consisted of Angel talking about the history of the coliseum as if she memorized the Wikipedia page about it, Nudge documenting our trip in a video camera (that I didn't even know she brought with her [I was really hoping she didn't. When I say she films everything on it, I mean it.]), Fang taking stolen shots of the whole gang (except Nudge since she called shotgun today), Me and Fang fighting over the camera since I never was photogenic(Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy was in between us so they suffered more than we did. Nudge got it on video too.), and the driver muttering something about Americans.

Come to think of it… I guess it was eventful. But this is normal for us so… yeah.

It was a beautiful day in Rome today. The sun was up in the sky but the cold breeze would defeat the heat of the sun making the sun no help to the cold weather. You would think that it sucked, but this was my favorite kind of weather. There were only a few clouds that dotted the sky and some birds were swooping down, looking for food.

People were weaving in and out of the coliseum and some were taking pictures.

Us? We were just getting out of the taxi. You'd think it would be simple…. But it wasn't. I was still trying to delete that photo in Fang's camera. So instead of calmly getting out of the taxi (and after finding out that the door that was on my side was child locked [what kind of taxi does that?]), I climbed over Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy (managing to also awkwardly sit on Iggy's lap for moment with him remarking, "Just couldn't wait, could you, Max?"), before finally getting out of the taxi and catching Fang off-guard and smoothly grabbing his camera. I swung it over his head and looked for my photo quickly, not caring about Fang's "Hey!". Panting heavily, realizing I was quite tired, I quickly scanned through the photos. But I slowed down when I realized that most photos were of me. Fang had photos of me laughing, concentrating… he even got a photo of me back in the plane where I was absently rubbing my forehead.

I looked at Fang as if saying _what__'__s__this?_ he just shrugged. But he was avoiding eye contact with me. "What's going on?" I heard Iggy ask. I look over to the kids they were looking at me and Fang as if expecting some kind of war or something (well, all of them except Iggy). "You kids go ahead. I need to talk to Fang alone."

They all gave me confused looks but went ahead anyway. I watched them as they entered the coliseum before finally turning onto Fang who had his hands in his pockets staring at the floor as if it were more interesting at the moment. "Fang, What's this?" I asked him, holding up the camera.

"A camera… My camera, actually."

"Fang, I have no time for this. What're these?" I said. He sighed, "They're you."

"I know they're me… but _why_are they me?" I asked him. I didn't know why but I was mad. I wasn't mad because he took photos without my permission. I wasn't mad because he took another one earlier. But I still didn't know why I was really mad. I just was.

Fang looked me in the eyes for the first time. His black orbs shone under the sun. His eyes were never not beautiful. They could melt you in an instant. They could compel you to do anything for him. They could make you go weak. Right now, I was hoping my female instincts would not cave in to his mesmerizing eyes.

"Do you really want to know why they're you?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied, crossing my arms.

"'Cause you won't believe me."

"I'll try to."

"And you'll just deny it."

"I'll try _not_to"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you _absolutely__—"_

"Yes, Fang, I am so freaking sure. Will you please just tell me?" I screamed at him. Earning a few stares from other people. He stared at me a long time before walking towards me. He was getting closer and closer and he wasn't stopping. I stepped back to put some distance between us, but before I could step back fully both of his hands came out of his pocket and cupped my face. Instantly, I froze, my eyes widening. He smirked and dropped his other hand, but instead, placed it on my waist. Suddenly, despite the cold, it was hot. "You want to know why I have pictures of you?" Fang whispered to me. I nodded stiffly.

Fang stared into my eyes. And I knew I would melt if I didn't look away. So I did. I felt Fang chuckle at my action. He then proceeded to brush away some hair that fell to my face when I looked down to avoid his gaze. We just stood there like that, as I waited for his answer. Though it was only probably just a few seconds, it felt like forever to me before he took my chin with his two fingers so that I would look at him. He smiled softly, "It's because you're beautiful."

"Bullshit." I whispered, barely audible. His soft smile disappeared. It _has_to be a lie. Me? Beautiful? Now I know he's lying.

"Told you, you would deny. You don't even know you're beautiful. But strangely, I guess that's what really makes you beautiful." He told me, taking his hands back to himself. "I would've accepted it if you said you were secretly stalking me or something." I tell him.

"Why in the world would I stalk you? I know you from head to toe. I've seen you at your best and at your worst. Heck, we've seen each other in a towel." He tells me, turning around and walking away from me. "Where are you going? We are not done." I say running to catch up to his quick strides.

He stopped abruptly, "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?". I thought about it. "Not really."

"I thought so."

I watched him as he walked away. Should I have apologized? Was it my fault? I could tell he was just as upset/mad as I was. Was my reaction supposed to be a thank you? Was I supposed to squeal in happiness that the oh so mighty Fang Jones was telling me I was beautiful? Was I supposed to be overwhelmed like they were in books or movies? Well, in case you haven't realized, this is not some book or movie that everything will always prevail.

* * *

The coliseum was huge, no doubt about that. It was so beautiful and mesmerizing that I momentarily forgot my conversation with Fang. Fang and I managed to catch up to the tour only minutes after it started. I could tell the kids were suspicious, although none of them voiced out their suspicions. Well, except for Iggy who, while the kids were turned away, said "What took you guys so long? It doesn't take THAT long to make out, you know." Earning him a punch on the shoulder.

Fang was acting as if nothing happened. He was listening to Angel babble on about the history of the coliseum, pointing here and there. I, on the other hand, was not. Nudge kept shooting me worried looks from over her shoulder. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but ponder on the conversation. **Fang****thought****I****was****pretty****—**no, scratch that—**he****thought****I****was****beautiful.**

I still had mixed emotions about it. But I'm flattered. It's probably a lie. But still. You don't get called beautiful everyday, you know.

Everyone around me started to scatter. "You're not supposed to just stand there. You're blocking the most beautiful part of the coliseum." I heard a voice behind me say. It was Fang. I thought he was upset/mad. Gah, this is so confusing.

Suddenly, without warning, Fang dragged me (harshly, may I add) and sat me down on stone bench. He and I just sat next to each other. Actually Fang was still taking pictures.

Talk about awkward silence. I now realize that there is no such thing as a comfortable silence. One of you always think you have to speak because you think the other person want a conversation.

After a couple of arguments with myself, in my head… I finally decided to say something.

"I'm sorry…" I say, not daring to look in his direction.

"For what?" he says blandly. "For just bursting out on you like that. I was just—in shock."

He stops taking pictures, sighs and looks at me. "I understand. I mean, I would be shocked too if your camera had photos of only me. Actually, I'd both be flattered and weirded out."

"So we're good?"

"yeah, since when were we not good? Okay, no we're not good"

I raised my eyebrow, "What are we then?"

"We're awesooooooome" he said, in a Barney Stinson voice.

I give a small laugh before yawning. Trust me, it was such an unattractive sound. Once again, I blame jetlag.

"How much sleep did you have yesterday?" Fang asked me, as if only noticing the dark shadows around my eyes for the first time. "5 hours, I think"

Fang gaped at me and I just shrugged then yawned again.

"You really have to stop being sleep deprived. It's bad for you."

"You sound like my mother. And it wasn't my fault. Blame jet lag. Actually no, I blame you."

He looked at me in disbelief, "You blame me?" "Yes, I do. If you weren't such a softie then you would've refused when Angel asked to go here." I said a matter-of-factly. He just rolled his eyes. I smiled in victory, before leaning on Fang's shoulder. These were the times in which I enjoy being shorter than him.

It was pretty crowded and noisy right now, but I was so tired that I didn't care. I could collapse if I wanted to.

I could feel myself dozing off, slowly drifting into sleep.

I could've been peacefully sleeping right now… if it weren't for the annoying guy who was suddenly carrying me bridal style. That annoying guy just happened to be Fang.

"What the hell are you doing?" I scream at him, pounding on his chest. "The tour's over. I can't just leave you here." He said, oblivious to my pounding. I glare at him sharply, "Put me down, Fang." "Nope." He started to walk through the crowd, towards the exit.

"Fang! People are staring!"

"So? Besides, you need your rest. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to the restaurant."

"Please… put me down." I say for one more time.

He stopped walking and made a face as if he was thinking about it. He continued to walk, "Nope"

And with that one word I stopped pounding on his chest. It was just wasted energy. Fang was stubborn and I couldn't really do anything about it. I might as well sleep while I'm at it.

I went limp in Fang's arms and his grip became tighter as to prevent me from falling. He smiled in victory as I closed my eyes. I leaned into Fang's chest. His scent instantly filled the air. It wasn't one of those strong Men's colognes, if that's what you're thinking. His scent was more of a "I just finished taking shower" type.

… That last sentence seriously sounded so stalker-ish.

I felt myself finally drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you liked it.**

… **I didn't really like this one that much. I don't even know what I was thinking as I wrote this. Ah well.**

**Oh and just a heads up. I now it already takes so long for me to update. But I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to update for the month of November since I joined NaNoWriMo. If you don't know what that is, go search.**

**Annnnnnd…. That's pretty much it.**

**Review. Review. Review.**


	11. Lacie, Ugly Faces, & Man Cards

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. But it's winter break so yeah. Sadly I was too busy to finish my Nanowrimo. But I do have a solid plot. So I'll finish that soon enough. Also I making Fang so OOC and I am sorry because it cannot be helped. Seriously. It just can't. Enjoy the chapter .**

* * *

_**Fang POV**_

I felt Max cuddle closer to me as I smiled in victory, walking towards the kids who were arguing on who would call shotgun today. I was surprised that Max didn't wake up to all the commotion that going on.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I carried Max (not just the family but most of the people around us). They must think I plan to do something to her. I inwardly laugh. It's funny what people think about you when you look like your emo. Well, either they think I'm going to rape her or something… or that we're eloping and I'm going to bring her to our honeymoon suite. Which is a lot funnier than the rape sitch. Max wouldn't have found it funny. She'd probably punch me in the arm or something. Iggy would be laughing his ass off if I told him.

I didn't care though. People judge people and there's no changing that. I mean, I judge people too. Sometimes I even put them up on my blog. It's just like how I assumed that the "Anne" girl would be some clingy blonde. (_a/n: I know he didn't really say it in his POV last time but that doesn't mean he didn't mention it in some of his other POVs that weren't published.)_ But that's life. And that's how we live it.

Just saying.

I looked at Max who was sleeping peacefully. Moments like these were the ones I wanted to capture the most. But right now my hands were full. Suddenly her face scrunched up. It was cute when she did this, but I didn't like it.

…

Did that even make sense?

Probably not.

It meant she was having a bad dream… and I wanted to make her feel better… but how? I started to think of ways to do that and as I did, I started humming a tune that I heard Max play on the piano.

Yes, she apparently plays piano. We had piano in our hallway in our mansion but it wasn't really used. It was just a decoration. But one morning I just heard the beautiful tune of the piano playing through the halls. And when I went outside, Max was there eyes closed as her finger danced on the piano.

Slowly, I started to realize the tune she was playing. It was from an anime… Pandora Hearts, was it? Max usually hums it. Max is an otaku. She doesn't admit it. But she is. I have a feeling. I think she said it was called Lacie. It was by some Japanese guy.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Max snuggled even closer, she was smiling now. She really did love the tune. Maybe it was because it reminded her of her mother. I don't know how that was possible but the tune really is sad. It CAN make you emo.

From what I can remember, her mom was awesome. She was pretty too. Like Max. She had a kind smile that could light up the world. When she died in that accident, it's like something of Max died too. Maybe the same would have happened for me if my mom died instead of her. Max's mom saved my mom from a bullet when there was robbery in the bank that they went to. I'm glad she wasn't mad at me. I mean if my mom had died in the place of the other person's mom I'd be mad at that other person ( I can't say I could be mad at Max if the roles were reversed). I know that it wasn't that person's fault but still. It'd hurt me pretty bad.

"Dude, you coming or not?" I heard Iggy say. I look in his direction. He was waiting for me to get into the cab. I gave him an apologizing look as I place Max inside the car first, careful not bump her head on the process. I got in as soon as Max looked comfortable.

"Enjoying the boyfriend role, are we now?" Iggy said, all smug. I rolled my eyes but smirked a little. "Just ask her out already, there's no harm in it." He advised. "You don't get it, Ig. It'll ruin everything. And I don't want that. She and I perfectly fine where we are." I heard Iggy sigh as he leant his head against the window.

… but the question was… Where were we?

I sighed too. Gazzy was shotgun today. He wasn't really paying attention to anything, he was too busy clicking away on his PSP. Iggy, as I mentioned, sat next to the window. I sat next to him and Max was sitting next to me. More like leaning against me. Angel and Nudge were sitting next to her and they were silently giggling. At what? I don't even know. I'll never get those two.

Max shivered slightly and inched closer to me. _(a/n: I was about to type, "I loved the way her body fit to mine." But that's a way too overused line in Fanfiction.)_ I put my arm around her to make myself comfortable and Iggy threw me a smug look. I roll my eyes yet again. Max's forehead lied on my collarbone and I could feel her breathing in a steady pace.

She smelled nice. Max always smelled nice. She usually smelled like strawberries. But sometimes she smelled like vanilla. Sometimes she just smelled like soap. I realize now how stalkerish that seems but can't some friends just know what their friends smell like?

_(a/n: I do. One of my friends smells like flowers( and he's a guy), the other smells like Vanilla, and my best friend smells like her house. So yeah. If you think I'm weird… it's fine … I totally understand. But it has nothing to do with the story… so please, keep reading)_

We stayed likes this for a few minutes when suddenly Max flinched. (_a/n: I don't really know what it's called that when your sleeping and you suddenly feel like your falling but as you hit the ground you wake up. It's like the "kick" in inception.)_ Her eyes fluttered open. "Hello, sleepy head." I whisper.

She lazily raises an eyebrow at me as she sits up, "Hello to you too, ugly face." I put a hand to my chest and pretended as if I were hurt, "Ouch. Harsh." She smiles at me and stretches for a bit (as much as you can stretch in a cramped car anyway. Which is not much really). I take my arm back so that she could sit back comfortably but she stopped it. With a yawn she says, "Don't. Your arm is warm." Another yawn. "Keep it there."

I obliged and she laid back except this time she was awake so wasn't leaning on me. I'd admit that I wanted to feel her breathing on me again if it weren't so gay. Too late, I just did. As Iggy would've said, I am totally losing my man card.

"Are you using a new cologne?" Max suddenly asks me. I felt my eyebrows raise a bit. "I don't know. You just smell different."

"I think it's because I used the hotel soap." I simply say. Max nods. "Did you know you smell like strawberries?" I suddenly ask. Max raises her eyebrows at me too. "So, what? We're playing the what does your best friend smell like game?"

I chuckle. She laughs. I stop for a moment and just listen to her wonderful laugh.

… yep. Totally losing my man card here.

Her laugh fades and she beams at me. I gave a small smirk back.

"Aww, look at you two. Mindlessly flirting. It's so cute that I think I'm going to puke." And thank you, Iggy, for ruining the moment. "Hello to you too, ugly face # 2" she says, looking at Iggy and giving him a smile. "You seem to be smiling a lot. A bit suspicious, don't you think, Fang?" Iggy turns to me.

I play along. "That you're right, mate." I say in a British accent. Iggy smiled and the smile grew wider. "Well, I personally think," he starts in a British accent. "that it's her time of the month when mood swings are so—"

But before he could continue Max was already continuously hitting him on the shoulder.

Some things just never change, do they?

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to keep the next one longer. Don't forget to Review :).**


	12. Fancy Restaurants, Fish Sauce, & Family

**You guys probably hate me. I am so terribly sorry. For not updating for a long time. It's not that I gave up on this story. I have not, in all honesty. I am just really lazy. I mean, it's our vacation at the moment. So all I've been doing lately is hanging around in the house and reading and watching some anime. So I am terribly sorry.**

**On another note: I do not own MaxRide.**

**Oh and who has read the Forevermore previews? I haven't. I want to surprise myself. But I was just curious. August is seriously way too long.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

I still felt sleepy so I struggled to keep awake. Beating up Iggy cannot simply do it anymore.

"Are we there yet?" I ask Fang, as if I were six. He rolls his eyes, "Almost."

"Where are you taking us anyway? I would've been satisfied with a nearby fast food chain." I say, feeling my stomach grumble.

"Since when were you such a drama queen?" Iggy asks me, an eyebrow raised. I stick my tongue out at him. He copies my actions.

Fang rolls his eyes again. Someone should give each of us an eyeroll counter. I mean, it's one of the most done action that we do. It's almost like breathing or talking.

I wanted to argue some more with Iggy when I felt the taxi slow to a stop. "We're here?" I ask Fang, hoping that it wasn't just a traffic light. He nodded.

And at his action my mind totally just did a Freddie Mercury meme. Like seriously it just went and did that. Blame it ALL on the internet!

And this is why I'm thankful none of the people around me could read minds. They would totally just go think I'm weird. I mean, I am. But still. I'd rather people look at me a bit normally than my usual self. Although sometimes, I've suspected Angel of being a mind reader… I don't know. I just do.

I got out of the car as soon as Angel and Nudge got out. And stretched my limbs.

We were in front of a fancy restaurant called "La Grolla". As soon as Angel and Nudge saw the place they got excited and went inside hurriedly. I sleepily blinked at the sign. "What do you think?" Fang asked me suddenly. I blinked again, "Too fancy." I say shrugging and following after the two excited girls.

"What's wrong with it?" Fang asks me after he had asked for a table for six. "Nothing, it's just much too fancy for my taste." I tell him as the six of us follow the waitress that was leading us to our table.

Fang chuckles and shakes his head.

The waitress led us to a big round table which of course made me immediately think of King Arthur. Which led me to think about Merlin. Which is an amazing series, might I add. I'd be Morgana, if I had to choose. I know she's evil and stuff. But she's pretty cool, if you think of it.

And I'm getting off topic.

I sat in the middle of Fang and Iggy. Gazzy of course sat next to Iggy. And next to Iggy was Nudge and then Angel.

I looked around me and realized that the place was kind of packed. Most of the tables were taken and Fang had a reservation, so yeah. The place was dimly lit and though there were candles on each table and chandeliers on the ceiling, it did not help the lighting. In my opinion anyway.

The waitress laid out menus for us and we all took one. But the whole gang immediately placed the menu back on the table when they realized that it was in Italian. I laughed.

(**a/n: Okay, so. I don't know how to speak Italian. At all. So when it's _italicized_ it means some people are speaking in Italian. Capiche?)**

I raised my hand called for the waitress. She was about to call another person to handle our table but then her eyesight flickered over to Fang.

Oh of course, the eye candy of the group.

"_Yes, how may I help you madame?" _she said with a smile as she walked over to us. I glanced over at the menu and took a guess at what everyone wanted. _"Uhm… I would like to order a rib-eye steak, spaghetti enough for six people, two lobsters, and some mash potato." _The waitress nodded and took down the order.

The gang looked at me in confusion, I shrug. _"And what drinks would you like with that?" _the waitress asked us. "She asked what drinks you wanted." I tell them. But they were still staring at me in shock. I sigh. _"Iced tea would be fine." _I tell her. She smiled at us. And took the menus, sneaking a wink at Fang when she took his.

The nerve of people these days.

"Wait, what did you order for us?" Iggy said in a panicky tone. "Relax, dude." I tell him, before relaying what I had ordered earlier. "Oh man, I wanted some wine." He says, sounding defeated. "Too early for wine, don't you think?" I tell him. "Yeah, but we're in Europe." Iggy says. I wait for him to make a point. "And?" I ask him. "This is basically the wine continent." He points out.

I roll my eyes and rest my head on the palm of my hand.

I look over at Fang who was too busy texting with someone. His eyebrows were furrowed and he stared at his phone blankly.

"So when did you learn Italian?" Iggy asks me suddenly. "Oh Fang gave me some money for my birthday and I didn't know what to do with it so I spent it on learning three whole new languages. Italian, Filipino, and Japanese." I tell him. He nods. "Why?" he says after a few seconds. "I don't really know, _aniki." _I tell him. His eyebrows furrow, confusion clear on his face on what _aniki _meant. If I remembered well, it meant "brother". Brother in a gangster sort of sense. If that was a way to explain it. Because if he were my actually brother I'd call him _onee-san._

But that's not important.

Suddenly a phone started ringing. We all looked at Fang, who excused himself. He stared at his phone with an anger I've only seen once before.

Which was the Bridgid period. Bridgid was Fang's ex. They broke up two months ago. They just dated for a month. But I hated that month. He didn't spend any time with us at that month. I hated her. _With a passion. _She hated me too. She even gave me the "stay away from my boyfriend" speech. The nerve of that woman. I got jealous with the time she spent with him. And I hated that feeling.

You could not imagine the happiness I felt when they finally broke up.

I glanced over at Fang who was surprisingly calm. Maybe it wasn't Bridgid.

When he came back to our table the food was set and the kids had started eating.

I opened my mouth but closed it just as immediately when I realized I didn't want to know who the caller was. I was scared. Scared that it might be Bridgid asking to be with him again. And scared that he might actually accept that offer.

He never really told me what happened with them. I didn't really care.

We all ate in silence. Nudge included. And though we were starving, I made sure that the kids ate like they were having tea with the Queen of England.

That is, until, Gazzy placed his knife and fork noisily beside his plate and exclaimed, "Oh forget this!" and used his hands to eat the lobster. Which resulted to him being covered in fish sauce. We all laughed loudly and decided to discard the eating with the Queen act.

Though I must say, this is the first time we've received this much glares from strangers. I'm surprised the staff didn't kick us out.

Maybe the manager was a lady. And she saw Fang.

Hmmm. That could be a plausible reason.

Gazzy tried his best to remove the fish sauce but ended up making It worse. So in the end, Fang had to call on the check as soon as we were finished eating. He was smiling as he did it. A genuine smile. Which was rare.

Sadly, the kids didn't get a chance to see it. They were too busy teasing Gazzy.

I looked around them. They were all smiling and laughing. I was content. We may be wild and embarrassing but this was who we were. And I loved it. I was content with just this. No matter how imperfect it was.

I loved my family. And that was that.

**Review?**


	13. Pokemon, Prunes, & Relationshits

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (a really long one)**

Okay. First and foremost, I apologize.

It's been two years since I updated this story and I think I accidentally threw away the original copy of this story which I wrote in high school, freshman year. So yeah.

Right now, I really wanted to update but I didn't know how to. But just this year I vowed to myself to finish this story before even attempting to finishanything else.

But really I am so so so so so sorry. I can't apologize enough and I forgive you if you won't even bother with this story anymore.

I read back to what I wrote and I must say my writing skills are childish back then and I don't think it has changed but if it did try to ignore it.

Also it's been long since the Maximum Ride series ended. And I forgot actually some of the characters. Of course, I haven't forgotten the flock but the girlfriends? Yeah, my minds fogging up.

SO. What I want to do is just write. Write whatever pops in my head and if you guys can help me with some stuff I'd like that. I would like to hear from you guys because I am a really bad person.

And yeah.

Thank you.

* * *

Maximum Ride POV

We're all back in the hotel now. Gazzy is _still _in the shower and it's been more than an hour. I know he's not dead because I can hear him singing the pokemon theme song. Iggy is listening to the TV, Nudge and Angel are talking about boys yet again. And guess what Fang is doing?

Yeah?

Yes. He is on the bed. Blogging.

I am lying down on the floor. Bored.

I lie on my side and see Angel's pink laptop (it's the really small vaio one that "fits in your pocket") under the bed. "Angel, why is your laptop under the bed?"

They giggle. I wait for a proper response and when they don't I shrug, lie on my stomach, and open the laptop. I open Google Chrome and stare blankly at the blinking line.

* * *

Fang POV

Nothing like updating my blog.

There were already comments but I didn't feel like answering any of them.

I opened Facebook to check if anything changed. Well it rarely changed but it doesn't hurt to check.

On another note, how is Gazzy still in the bathroom and how does he know the WHOLE pokemon theme song?

(a/n: _**bold italics** _is Max - **bold **is Fang)

_**Sup?**_

A chat box appears at the bottom of the page. Maximum Ride. Fiigures.

**Max. Stop.**

_**No.**_

**Why not?**

_**I'm bored. **_

_**Help pls.**_

**I'll help you if you stop chatting with me.**

…

_**You're lying.**_

**How can you tell?**

_**I just can.**_

**Then what do you want me to do?**

…

_**Who called you earlier?**_

**When?**

_**During dinner.**_

**No one.**

_**Again, you're lying.**_

I sigh. Iggy turns to me, "You okay, man?" "Fine." "You sure?" "Yeah."

_**Don't "seen" me. It's a simple concerned question, Fang. **_

**It was Brigid. **

_**What did she want?**_

**She wanted to get back together. **

_**And what did you say?**_

**I hung up. **

I can hear Max typing away on the keyboard then pausing. It seemed like a long message. But when I read what she typed there was only.

_**Was that a yes or a no?**_

**I**

**Honestly don't know.**

I didn't want to lie to Max. I am confused about Brigid. Over the years it's always been on and off and then on then off then on then off and I got sick of it so I told her it was over but she keeps coming back and the truth is, I think I still have feelings for her but Iggy told me that maybe I keep going back to her because it's the only thing I knew to do. It was the only relationship that felt serious. And I don't know if Iggy is right, but I don't want to find out. Because what if all this time, Brigid has been doing the same thing? Then is this all for naught? Is what were doing simply wandering until we've bumped into the one?

I don't know. Even I'm confusing myself.

"Check it out, guys! I'm a prune!" Gazzy says as he exits the bathroom. Most of his skin is wrinkly but he still had a really big smile on his face.

_**I'm still bored. Wanna go somewhere?**_

**Where?**

_**I don't know. You're the one who has been here before. **_

**Just us?**

"I'm bored. Do any of you want to go around?" Max suddenly asks everyone.

"Isn't it getting pretty late?" Iggy asks. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Nudge says. "Me too." Angel adds.

I look over to Gazzy, " Can't go out looking like a prune."

I smile.

_**Does that answer your question?**_

**Fine.**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Is it too short? I apologize once again.

Review if you're still willing too.

Oh and suggestions on where they should go is good too.


	14. Ice Cream, Stalkers, and Walking

Maximum Ride POV

"So where are we going?"

"Just close your eyes."

"I swear Fang, if I bump into something I'm not supposed to. I swear—"

"Max, I thought you trusted me."

"Not really."

He finally stops me.

"Okay open your eyes."

"Really Fang? Really?"

"You said you wanted to go somewhere so here you are. Do you want a hotdog?"

"No thanks." I say.

Fang pays for our snacks and I sit at the chairs that faced the glass window.

We were in a 7/11 near the hotel. I don't know what I expected. It's still Fang after all. I look at the picturesque landscape outside. It was traffic outside but the busy street was what made it worth looking at. Different places are always beautiful. People who live here are probably used to seeing this street.

Fang sits next to me, hands me my chips and munches away on his hotdog.

"Still bored?" he asks me. "Yeah."

We eat in silence.

I probably shouldn't have asked him to take me somewhere. It's a little awkward for me after he told me about Brigid. I mean he didn't say much. But what else is there to say except he wanted to get back with her. He can do whatever he want. It's his life. I shouldn't have asked in the first place anyway.

Why am I so stupid?

"You okay?" he asks me. "Yeah."

"You're definitely not okay."

I turn to look at him. I smile (and I think he could tell it was a sad [why was I even sad? ] one). "I'm okay."

He stares at me for a long time. Then he sits up straight and looks at me dead in the eye. "Tell me what I can do to make you okay."

I pretend to think about it for a long time and he cracks a smile.

"Get me some ice cream." I finally tell him. "How old are you again?" he asks me.

"You told me to tell you!" I retort, laughing. "Fine fine." he says standing up.

* * *

Fang POV

She's bothered by it. I can tell.

She's so not okay. I walk over to the counter and pay for the ice cream and I bring it to her.

I wish she would talk to me. So that we could work this out. I want her to tell me about us. I want her to make it clear.

Because in case you can't tell, I'm confused about her too. I—I just am.

I think I like her but then I tell myself that I can't like her so the like disappears. But maybe that's just me trying to convince myself. I really don't know.

Could it be possible to like two people? Iggy told me that you can't like two people. Because you're just convincing you like both of them, you probably only like one of them and you're just telling yourself that you like the other one because it's safe and familiar. So no you can't like two people.

I don't even know how Iggy knows these things.

"Here ya go." I give it to her cheerfully. "Would you like to walk?" I ask her in a british accent, offering her my hand.

She smiles. "It would be my pleasure." She responds in british too as she takes my hand.

She places that hand on my arm and we link arms.

We just walk when she breaks the silence by saying, "This ice cream is really good."

"Would you like some?" she offers me. I look at her suspiciously when she offers the cone to me.

Maximum Ride never shares food.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Maximum Ride?" I ask her. She laughs. "Just eat some."

I lower my face towards the ice cream.

And I think I should've seen it coming. I really should've.

Because now I have ice cream all over my nose.

"Damn you, Maximum Ride." I tell her. She's dropped the ice cream cone by now and is now clutching her stomach laughing out loud. "Are you happy now?" I ask her.

Did I mention it's really cold outside? I think my nose is numb.

"Yes!" and she carries on laughing.

* * *

Maximum POV

He really should've seen it coming. He really should've.

I couldn't stop laughing. I felt like I running out of breath. At this rate, I'll get hiccups.

"Okay, Max." he says. "You deserve a hug for that one." Fang opens his arms and I try to escape but before I do. His hands already grabbed at my coat, pulled me close and smothered my cheek and neck with ice cream.

It wasn't a very pretty sight. I was giggling so girlishly and Fang was smiling as he did it. But I guess from other people it was…. Dare I say. Romantic?

Ew.

"Fang?" I hear a girl's voice say. Fang stops smothering me. and he looks up. "Is that you?" the voice asks.

I look over to see. Lisa. The only other girl in Fang's life.

We both didn't like her to be fair.

Lisa is kind of stalkerish. She's been inlove with Fang since middle school and it practically obsessed with him. Last time Fang encountered her, she was angry and she told Fang the reason why he never looks at her because he was too busy looking at me. She also got detained in jail once for almost hurting Brigid. So there.

If that's not enough proof, I'm telling you now, she's got the crazy eyes.

"Hey Lisa." Fang says, not taking his arms from me. "You must excuse my face. Max was feeling kind and she gave me some ice cream."

"I think I figured that out for myself." Lisa says. A guys suddenly stands next to her, "You ready babe?"

"Oh Fang, Max, this is James. My boyfriend."

Fang and I look at each other in surprise. Fang finally lets go of me. "Hi, pleasure meeting you." He says shaking James' hand. I do the same.

"We were just going to grab some dinner. Would you like to join along?" Lisa asks me and Fang.

Before we could answer, Lisa claps her hands together and exclaims, "It's a double date! Since you and Max are dating anyway."

I was about to protest when Fang grabs my hand and says, "Oh yes. But I prepared different plans for my lovebird here. I must decline, Lisa."

I swear I saw her eye twitch when Fang said that.

On another note, "lovebird" ? Really? Couldn't the idiot of something less idiotic?

Before Lisa could say anything, Fang was already dragging me behind him. "I'm sorry, Lisa! It was nice seeing you again!"

I laughed. Not because I was happy. But because Lisa's face was hilarious. Maybe that's the same thing.

* * *

We slowed to a walk and we were pretty much lost.

I mean, I'm lost. Maybe Fang isn't.

We were still holding hands. I'm not entirely sure Fang is aware of it.

"I can't believe Lisa's here." I tell him. "Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"No, I think her Fang radar is on 24 / 7 and she thought I was on a date so she decided to appear." He says in a serious face. I laugh.

We were walking by a river. The lights reflected very beautifully.

And it felt very much like a date.

It would be a shame if someone- *ring ring*

Too late.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.

Fang is just really confusing to be honest. And if I've made that confusing for you guys too I'm sorry.

Also I just really feel like Iggy is the wise one among them.


End file.
